Poke'mon: The Phoenix, Prince, And The Castle
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After having dreams about a young prince, Ash gets invited to view a castle the was recently discovered close to Pallet Town. Ash eventually learns this castle belonged to a prince named Calmly, 1,000 years ago and was a talented Poke'mon Trainer who also caught a very special Poke'mon. And Ash hears a voice calling out to him since arriving at the castle telling him to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Invite to The Castle**

(Kanto 1,000 years ago)

A once prosperous and beautiful land was having its life force being drained by a strange energy that was admitting from the ground below. The people and Poke'mon of this once peaceful kingdom were fleeing for their lives before this strange energy source drains them of life too. A man and a woman who looked similar to Jessie and James tripped and fell to the ground while fleeing. The strange energy source sensed this and rushed to approach the two while they were down.

Mysterious voice- Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

A Pikachu's voice- Pika…**CHUUUUUUU!**

Then a bolt of lightning stopped a piece of that energy from grabbing the man and the woman. When they looked up, they saw a prince who looked like Ash riding a legendary Poke'mon while a Pikachu sat on the prince's shoulder and a Mega Charizard X flew close behind the legendary Poke'mon.

Woman who looked like Jessie- The prince…?

Prince who looked like Ash- I'd suggest you continue running now! I can't guarantee I'll be able to save you again!

Man who looked like James- Don't need to tell us twice!

Woman who looked like Jessie- Thank you, my prince!

After the man and the woman ran away, more of that energy appeared and tried to go after the prince who looked like Ash.

Prince who looked like Ash- Pikachu, discharge! Charizard, fire spin! Ho-Oh, hurricane!

Prince's Pikachu- **CHUUUUUU!**

Prince's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Prince's legendary Poke'mon- As you command, Master Calmly!

The three Poke'mon attacks knocked away the pieces of that energy away as the prince's legendary Poke'mon and Mega Charizard X flew higher up and out of the energy's grasp.

Prince's legendary Poke'mon- I really can't believe your father built a device to unleash the Dragon Force and thought he could control it!

Prince who looked like Ash- I know that already, Ho-Oh. Kyrin already chastised me about that after my brother activated the machine. But my father must've learned his lesson since he locked it in the castle and told everyone to never open that door. Actually, I'm more astounded that my brother would be driven to jealousy so badly, he'd cause all of this. But right now, we must keep the Dragon Force from harming anyone as best we can until Marco, Loewy, and Kyrin send the Dragon Force back where it came from.

The prince's Pikachu looked at his master with a look of concern.

Prince's Pikachu- …Pika Pi…

Mysterious voice- Lugia, aeroblast!

The prince who looked like Ash saw a Poke'mon attack coming right at them.

Prince who looked like Ash- Ho-Oh, incoming!

The legendary Poke'mon the prince and his Pikachu were riding on managed to avoid the aeroblast and so did the Mega Charizard X who was flying close behind.

Prince who looked like Ash- Shit! That was close!

Mysterious voice- Well, if it isn't my dear brother, Calmly Ketchum.

The prince who looked like Ash turned his head to the left and saw another prince riding on the back of another legendary Poke'mon.

The other prince- I figured the Dragon Force would've devoured you and those two fools from the Mushroom Kingdom by now. But I was not expecting those two brothers to be friends with an actual god.

Prince who looked like Ash- You! How dare you do this to our home! Our kingdom!

The other prince- **YOUR** kingdom. Father chose you for the throne, Calmly!

Prince who looked like Ash- That's what all this madness is about?! The throne?!

The other prince- I deserve it more than you! I've spent my entire life trying to please father with all my studies and hard work! All you did was spend your childhood traveling Kanto, battling other Poke'mon Trainers, and perusing the life of a Poke'mon Trainer instead of a prince! Yet father still picked you!

Prince who looked like Ash- And you think controlling Lugia or using the Dragon Force to destroy the land will get you the throne?

The other prince- If I can't inherit the throne, I'll take it by conquest!

Prince who looked like Ash- You poor fool. The Dragon Force will destroy everything, you'll have nothing to rule over. I'll admit…I never wanted the throne. All I wanted was to travel through all the Poke'mon regions, battle against strong opponents, and be a Poke'mon Trainer…but I also have a dream…a dream with dying for! A world where trainers and Poke'mon can live together in perfect harmony! And your actions getting in the way of that dream! So, I swear by our father's name, I will stop you and put an end to this madness!

The prince who looked like Ash unsheathed a sword called a rapier from the side of his hip and pointed it at the other prince.

The other prince- You really think a world like that could ever exist? As long as powerful Poke'mon exist in this world, there will always be those who want to use them for their power. Need I remind you how you caught Ho-Oh in the first place? A group of humans charged into Ho-Oh's shrine, the bell tower, one night and attacked Ho-Oh. And after Ho-Oh burned the tower to the ground and escaped, you and your Charizard approached him while he was still injured.

Prince's legendary Poke'mon- Master Calmly wasn't trying to catch me like a wild Poke'mon! Him and his Charizard caught me as I was falling out of the sky, because they knew I was injured and wanted to treat my wounds. He didn't even want to catch me, but I jumped into the empty poke'ball he dropped because I knew Calmly was a good person. And I too will fight to see his dream come true!

Prince who looked like Ash- Thank you, Ho-Oh! Now let's settle this once and for all!

The other prince- If you insist. Lugia, aeroblast!

Prince who looked like Ash- Ho-Oh, sacred fire!

The two Poke'mon attacks from the two legendary Poke'mon collided.

(Professor Kukui's house 1,000 years later)

Ash had woken up and was screaming his head off.

Rotom'dex- Ash…are you ok?

Ash looked around and saw Pikachu, Rotom'dex, Rowlet, Torracat, Lycanroc, Meltan, and Charizard were looking at Ash with concern.

Pikachu- Pika pi…

Ash- Sorry to worry you…I'm fine, but…I had a strange dream…

Rotom'dex- What kind of dream?

Ash- I was…some kind of prince…and I think I was riding on the back of a very unique Poke'mon, but I can't remember what that Poke'mon was. I think…I was fighting someone else too…but I can't remember all the details…

Professor Kukui's voice- Hey Ash, you up yet? I've got breakfast all ready for you.

Ash- Maybe a day of Poke'mon school will help me to clear my head.

Ash got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

(Somewhere in the Kanto region close to Pallet Town)

Professor Oak exploring a very beautiful forest with Brock and Misty following close behind.

Brock- So you're telling me this forest has been this close to Pallet Town and yet never been noticed by anyone for the last 1,000 years?

Professor Oak- Apparently so.

Misty- Until now that is. We're exploring it right now.

Professor Oak- And because no one has been in this area for that long is why I asked you two to come in case I come across anything hostile. But where is Clemont? I invited him along as well in case I need one of his inventions examine something without damaging it.

Clemont- Right here, Professor Oak!

Clemont eventually caught up to them and stopped to catch his breath.

Clemont- Sorry, but our little stowaway on our adventure was making me slow down a bit to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

Serena- Hey, you invited me!

Clemont- I was referring to Bonnie. She's the one who snuck on this journey even though I told her to stay at the Lumiose Gym!

Bonnie- Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble, Clemont. Plus, you still need someone to take care of you like that waitress at that café' back in Pallet Town.

Clemont- Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!

Professor Oak- Anyway, we all still need to be on our guard. Since this area hasn't been explored in a 1,000 years, we don't know what Poke'mon live here or what obstacles we'll encounter. We also should stay together and not get separated.

Clemont- Understood professor!

Serena- Too bad Ash is still in the Alola region. I'll bet he'd love to explore this place too.

Brock- I'm surprised Kyrin didn't tell Ash like how he told Professor Oak about this place. Ash is part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team after all.

Bonnie- Maybe Kyrin thought Ash still needs some rest after the season 4 finale. Also, he's really polit compared to his meanie jerk brother, Tabuu. He even gave me that giant lollipop.

Clemont (whispers to Brock)- Kyrin gave her that lollipop in exchange she leaves him alone after asking Kyrin so many questions.

Professor Oak- Kyrin just told me that this forest was hidden near Pallet Town and something very important had been hiding her for the last 1,000 years. And as a Poke'mon researcher, I can't say no to exploring unexplored territory.

Eventually, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie came across a beautiful lake. The water gave off a crystal blue sparkle and there were dozens on water type Poke'mon swimming around. Misty rushed to the lake in excitement to see all the water Poke'mon.

Misty- Oh my! Look at all the water Poke'mon! Maybe I should catch one and add to my collection of water Poke'mon!

Brock- Uh…Misty…I think I see something else you should be looking at…

Misty- What could be more impressive than…

Before Misty could finish, she saw Bonnie point her finger at something. Misty looked at what Bonnie was pointing at and saw there was a large castle that looked just as amazing as the lake it was lying next to.

(Back in the Alola region)

Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex were at the Poke'mon school attending Professor Kukui's class. However, Professor Kukui's lesson would soon be interrupted when Principle Oak rushed into the classroom.

Professor Kukui- Principle Oak…is everything ok?

Principle Oak- I'm fine, but right now, is Ash here?

Ash- I'm here.

Principle Oak- I just received a call from my cousin, Samuel, back in the Kanto region. Samuel was told something big being hidden in a forest close to Pallet Town by your friend Kyrin.

Ash- What?! Kyrin told Professor Oak…

Principle Oak- I wasn't finished, Ash. Anyway, Samuel said he found something that you must see with your own eyes.

Ash- What?

Principle Oak- He wouldn't say for some reason. He just said you need to come there as soon as possible.

Mallow- Are you going to go, Ash?

Sophocles- You don't think this could be Tabuu related? I mean, Kyrin was the one who told Professor Oak about that forest.

Lillie- Sophocles has a point. Maybe you shouldn't go there alone.

Lana- I don't think Professor Kukui will let us cut class to come with Ash like that.

Professor Kukui- Actually, maybe we can make a class fieldtrip out of this and we can all come with Ash on this adventure.

Kiawe- But how are we going to get to Kanto? Another airplane?

Ash- Actually, with Ty's wrist portal, we can all take a portal to Kanto. I just need to know where this forest is. Principle Oak, did Professor Oak say which direction from Pallet Town this forest was?

(Outside the Poke'mon school)

From a fake food truck parked outside the school, Jessie, James, and Meowth were listening in using their spying equipment.

James- How interesting. The twerp is going back to the Kanto region.

Jessie- But what could possibly be so special about that forest he's heading to?

Meowth- Don't know, but it must be valuable. Think about it. Tabuu's brother gave Professor Oak the tip about whatever is hidden there. So, there must be something big there. We can snag it before the twerps do and catch Pikachu while we're at it.

James- I guess it's a good thing Boss Cass created wrist portal for us and the rest of Bowser's Team to us.

Jessie- And we can use them to get to Kanto in a blink of an eye like the twerp can. But we should open a portal to Pallet Town so the twerps don't realize we're after whatever is there as well.

James- Good point, Jessie. Then we'll use the hot air balloon to find them in that forest.

Then Jessie's Wobbuffet let itself out of its poke'ball and gave off a solute.

Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tale of a Young Prince**

(At the castle in the Kanto region)

Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Professor Kukui, and Rotom'dex arrived at the hidden lake in the forest. Lana's attention was immediately drawn to the lake like how Misty was earlier.

Lana- Amazing! I don't think I've ever seen just a healthier looking lake in my life before!

Mallow- Actually, that giant castle looks even more amazing.

Ash took a step closer towards the castle when suddenly, he heard a voice talking to him, but it sounded like he was hearing it in his mind.

Mysterious voice- You've come…at last…but are you worthy…like he was…

Ash- What was that?!

Rotom'dex- Ash, something wrong?

Ash- Did anyone else hear that voice?

Sophocles- A voice?

Lillie- I didn't hear anything.

Kiawe- You sure you weren't imagining things?

Before Ash could answer, Brock and Serena walked out of the castle to greet Ash and the others.

Serena- Ash, so glad you could come!

Ash- Serena? Brock? You came too?

Brock- We were invited like you were.

Professor Kukui- Professor Oak said there was something he wanted to show Ash?

Brock- Yes. If you'd just follow us inside the castle.

Mallow- This castle is very amazing looking despite being over 1,000 years old. It must've belonged to a prince or something.

Serena- Actually, it did belong to a prince.

Mallow- Huh…?

Brock- We'll explain inside.

(In the skies above the castle)

Poke'mon Hunter J was watching Ash and his friends enter the castle through a pair of binoculars while riding on her Salamence high above where the castle was.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Good news, we found the castle Tabuu told us about. Bad news, so did Ash. But what's he doing at Prince Calmly's castle? I doubt he knows about the real secrets hidden within the castle.

Black Doom- You're guess is as good as mine, J.

Poke'mon Hunter J- GAHH! Don't sneak up on me like that, Black Doom! I almost punched you.

Black Doom- Tabuu told me to assist you on this assignment and that's what I'm here to do. But now that the Poke'mon Trainer is hear as well, this will make our task a little more difficult.

Poke'mon Hunter J- We could just eliminate them when they least expect it.

Black Doom- Too risky. So far, it's just Ash. But if he finds out about us, he could contact the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team and have them come over. And that's the last thing we need right now. And we also don't want to make Tabuu angrier than he already is. He's still sour about his brother getting away.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I suppose you have a point there, Black Doom. But remember, Tabuu put me in charge of this mission. That means you take orders from me.

Black Doom- For now…

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now…how are we gonna find that machine?

Black Doom- Or deal with the Poke'mon guarding it without alerting Ash to our presence?

(Inside the castle)

Ash and the others followed Brock and Serena to a large hallway inside the castle where they saw Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, and Professor Oak.

Professor Oak- Ash, I'm so glad you could make it.

Ash- Happy to come, professor. But why did you want me to come so suddenly?

Professor Oak- Well…you see, Ash…

Before Professor Oak could continue that sentence, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow took notice of something in the room.

Lillie- Oh my! Look!

The Lillie, Lana, and Mallow shoved Ash from the side from behind as they approached a life-sized portrait hanging on the wall.

Ash- Hey! What's the big idea pushing me like that?! Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!

Mallow- Actually Ash…I think we are…

Then Ash looked at the life-sized portrait they were looking at and was completely shocked at what he saw. It was a portrait of young prince between the ages of 16-18, but he had a face that looked almost completely identical to Ash's.

Kiawe- Unreal!

Sophocles- He looks just like Ash! Who is he, anyway?

Clemont- His name is Prince Calmly and he was the master of this castle and the ruler of a small kingdom that would eventually become what is known as Pallet Town today.

Professor Oak- That's why I asked you to come, Ash. You see, Calmly here not only looks like you, but he has the same last name as you. Calmly Ketchum. I believe this prince might be part of your family tree.

Ash- Why do you think I'm related to this prince? Sure, we look alike and we have the same last name, but that doesn't mean anything.

Professor Oak- Take a closer look at that portrait of the prince again…

Ash did and saw there were some Poke'mon standing in the portrait with the prince. On Prince Calmly's shoulder was a Pikachu that looked similar to Ash's Pikachu. Standing behind the prince were a Porygon-Z, Metagross, Breviary, and a Charizard that looked similar to Ash's Charizard. But there was another Poke'mon that stood out more than the other Poke'mon in the portrait. A large flying and fire Poke'mon who's appearance resembled a phoenix.

Bonnie- What a pretty birdie! What is that one called?

Professor Kukui- I believe that is the legendary Poke'mon known as Ho-Oh. Ash, didn't you say you once saw a Ho-Oh?

Ash- I did. The day I left Pallet Town to begin my journey as a Poke'mon Trainer, Pikachu and I saw Ho-Oh flying just passed us after we managed to defeat a swarm of Spearow that tried to attack me and Pikachu.

Brock- There is more. It appears Prince Calmly once invited the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom to his castle to discuss a peace treaty or something. And the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom brought along two brothers that were said to be the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest heroes at that time to act as her body guards.

Misty- Based on what Tabuu and some of his followers said about the Poke'mon Trainer that was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team…this prince could very well be him.

Mallow- Ash…related to a prince?!

Serena- Do you think we should call you Prince Ash from now on?

Ash- Don't be ridicules. I'm not royalty. I'm just a simple Poke'mon Trainer.

Kiawe- I wouldn't say simple. You have fought against the forces of evil such as Tabuu and are part of the current Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Lillie- But why is a legendary Poke'mon like Ho-Oh in this portrait with Calmly?

Professor Oak- I'm glad you asked. You see, Prince Calmly actually caught Ho-Oh and made it one of the Poke'mon in his party.

Everyone was surprised to hear that Prince Calmly caught Ho-Oh.

Clemont- And it's rumored that Ho-Oh's poke'ball that Prince Calmly kept Ho-Oh in might still be here in this castle.

Lana- Wow! That would be amazing to see the legendary Poke'mon with our own eyes.

Mallow- Did you find Ho-Oh's poke'ball?

Professor Oak- Sadly, we did not yet. But there is a lot of evidence that point that Prince Calmly could be your ancestor, Ash. He was not only a kind hearted prince, but a talented Poke'mon Trainer. Rumor says he never lost a match against anyone in his kingdom. But there is still much more to be discovered in this castle if you and your friends won't mind following us.

Suddenly, Ash felt a pulse in his head like he was having a migraine.

Brock- Ash, is something wrong?!

(In Ash's vision from 1,000 years ago)

There was a young boy who looked like he was between the ages of 6-9 trying to protect a baby Pikachu from these two Poke'mon thieves. The boy and the Pikachu were looking very injured and were also cornered.

Poke'mon thief- Last chance, pee wee. Hand over that Pikachu and we'll let you go.

Boy who looked like a younger version of Ash- I'll never let you take my friend, Pikachu, from me!

Poke'mon thief- Bad choice, kid. Pinsir, X-scissor!

Other Poke'mon thief- Hariyama, dynamic punch!

The two Poke'mon were charging for the young boy and his Pikachu, but they were both stopped when a Poke'mon attack called fire blast knocked them both back and away from the boy and his Pikachu.

Poke'mon thief- What the…?! Where did…

Suddenly, a Ho-Oh appeared in the sky and stood between the two Poke'mon thieves and the boy. The Pinsir and Hariyama charged for the Ho-Oh, but they were knocked out after Ho-Oh hit them with hyper beam. After the two Poke'mon thieves returned their defeated Poke'mon back to their poke'balls, the Ho-Oh pressed his face towards them.

Ho-Oh- Scram…

After the two Poke'mon thieve ran away from Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh turned around to face the young boy and his Pikachu.

Boy who looked similar to Ash- You won't…hurt Pikachu…

Baby Pikachu- Pika Pi…

Ho-Oh- You risked your life to protect that little Pikachu. Why?

Boy who looked similar to Ash- Pikachu's my friend. Do I need another reason than that?

Ho-Oh- You're a strange one, I'll give you that. What's your name?

Boy who looked similar to Ash- Calmly Ketchum, prince of Kanto.

Ho-Oh- Perhaps I should get you and your Pikachu home.

(Another scene in Ash's vision)

Ho-Oh had just escaped from the Bell Tower after it was set on fire from when a group of greedy humans tried to capture Ho-Oh. Blood was dripping from Ho-Oh's wounds which was being irritated by Ho-Oh's wings flapping. Before Ho-Oh managed to get very far, Ho-Oh fell from the sky and lost consciousness. But before Ho-Oh could crash land, what looked like a Charizard swooped in and caught Ho-Oh.

(Another scene in Ash' vision)

Ho-Oh was regaining consciousness when he saw a fully-grown Pikachu looking down at him while Ho-Oh was lying on the ground.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ho-Oh (weakly)- …huh…

Mysterious voice- Oh, I see you're awake.

Ho-Oh looked around and saw he was lying on the ground next to a campfire. Ho-Oh saw his wounds were all bandaged up and sitting next to the campfire was a large Charizard and a Prince who looked similar to Ash. This young prince looked to be between the age of 16-18.

Ho-Oh- What the…

Prince who looked like Ash- Try not to move. Your wounds have not fully healed yet. Are you ok?

Ho-Oh- I'm fine…but why did you help me…?

Prince who looked like Ash- You're my friend, Ho-Oh. Do I need another reason than that?

Ho-Oh- Wait…Calmly?!

Prince who looked like Ash- I see you remember me, Ho-Oh. It has been a long time since you saved me and Pikachu when we were younger.

Ho-Oh- Hehe…I guess we're even now.

Prince who looked like Ash- I would've been happy to help you even if you hadn't come to my aid in the past. But you should rest for now. It wasn't easy, but Charizard and I managed to make those humans that attacked your shrine lose your trail. In short, no one knows you're here except me, Pikachu, and Charizard. We'll keep watch until dawn while you recover.

Ho-Oh- Thank you…my friend.

(End of Ash's vision and back to the castle in the modern time)

The pulse in Ash's head stopped once the visions faded. Ash looked around and saw everyone was staring at him.

Misty- Ash…you're freaking me out…

Professor Kukui- You sure you're feeling alright?

Ash- I guess having strange visions is contagious since Mario kept having visions during the season 4 finale. But I feel fine.

Mysterious voice (in Ash's head)- The trainer called Ketchum…come and fine me in this castle…and I shale judge if you are worthy…worthy to be my new master…

Ash quickly shook his head as if to shake this feeling off.

Ash- Anyway…let's just continue with this tour of the castle and see whether or not I am related to this Prince Calmly.

(Just outside the castle)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were riding their hot air balloon and were flying just above the castle and were using their spying equipment to listen in on what Ash and the others were saying inside.

Jessie- The twerp…a decedent of royalty…he's certainly no prince charming, that's for sure.

Meowth- Who cares about some prince from 1,000 years ago and if he has a connection with the twerp? I think we got a big score on our hands. They just said that that prince caught the legendary Poke'mon, Ho-Oh and Ho-Oh's poke'ball is hidden somewhere in this castle! We find it and we'll have Ho-Oh under our control!

James- You're right! The boss will love it if we bring him both Ho-Oh and Pikachu!

(Back inside the castle)

Both Poke'mon Hunter J and Black Doom emerged from a shadow on the floor while still remaining undetected from Ash and company.

Black Doom- Told you I could get us inside unnoticed.

Poke'mon Hunter J- That was still disturbing…(shivers)…I think I heard voices whispering while we were like that…

Black Doom- That will take some getting used to.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Let's just find that machine and the legendary Poke'mon that's guarding it before that retard, Ash does! Because if Ash is deemed worthy to be his master, he'll be able to use that Poke'mon's power against Tabuu. And Tabuu will blame us for that.

Black Doom- Worse, he'll have our head, because he still hasn't let go over the fact that Kyrin got away last season and failure will put him in an even worse mood.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now…where in this castle is this legendary Poke'mon hiding…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Phoenix Calling**

After exploring the ancient castle all day, Ash was setting in for the night, and in the prince's bedroom too. Everyone felt it was fitting he got that bedroom for some reason.

Ash sat on the bed and looked at another portrait of Prince Calmly hanging in the room.

Ash- Am I really the decedent of this Prince Calmly?

Pikachu- Pika…

Rotom'dex- So far, all the evidence we've seen around the castle does support that theory. If we had any DNA samples of Prince Calmly, I can analyze it and see if it matches yours.

Ash- Thanks Rotom, but I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure we'll find out more tomorrow. Goodnight everyone.

(Later in Ash's dream)

A man who looked like a king was pressing these stones on a wall in the hallway in a certain order and a secret passage opened up. Before the king could enter the passage, he heard the voice of a child behind him.

Child's voice- Father, what are you doing?

The man who looked like a king turned around and saw a child who looked similar to Ash (the age between 6-9 version).

Man who looked like a king- Calmly?! Sorry, I…wasn't expecting you to be up so late…

Boy who looked similar to Ash- I heard noises. But what's down there? I don't think I've ever seen that passage before?

Man who looked like a king- Let's just say daddy made a horrible mistake in the past and he's just making sure that no one has discovered it yet. But promise me you'll tell no one about this. Not even your brother.

Boy who looked like Ash- Ok, father.

(In another part of Ash's dream)

A Prince you looked like Ash (ages between 16-18 version) was bowing and greeting a princess who looked similar to Princess Peach.

Prince who looked like Ash- It is my greatest honor and privilege to welcome the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to this humble kingdom of Kanto.

Then the young prince quickly kissed the back of the princess who looked like Peach's hand before standing up.

Prince who looked like Ash- If I may ask, what brings you to Kanto?

Princess who looked like Princess Peach- Your father invited me.

Prince who looked like Ash- Oh right, he told me he invited the ruler of another kingdom to discuss a peace treaty or something. I take it those two that are with you are your servants or something?

Man who looked like Mario- No, we're not. My name is Marco Mario and this is my brother, Loewy. The princess asked us to come along to act as her bodyguards.

Princess who looked like Princess Peach- Marco and Loewy might not seem it, but they're the best heroes in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Prince who looked like Ash- Well, since you're heading for the castle, I should probably provide your escort there, princess.

Princess who looked like Princess Peach- Thank you, Prince Calmly. That would be lovely.

Prince who looked like Ash- These are my Poke'mon partners, by the way. Meet Pikachu and Charizard.

Prince's Pikachu- Pi Pikachu!

Prince's Charizard- (Roar)

(Another scene in Ash's dream)

The man who looked like Mario, the prince who looked like Ash, and the princess that looked like Princess Peach crossed over a gap using a large log as a bridge. But when the man who looked like Luigi tried crossing over that log, it broke under his weight and be began to fall down.

Man who looked like Mario- Oh no! Loewy!

Prince who looked like Ash- **HO-OH!**

Suddenly, a loud screech was hear before a large shadow of a huge flying Poke'mon was seen rushing down the cliff the man who looked like Luigi just fell down. Not long after, the man who looked like Luigi was being held in the claws of a large legendary Poke'mon and being flown back to the top of the cliff he fell from. The legendary Poke'mon dropped the man who looked like Luigi next to the man who looked like Mario.

Prince who looked like Ash- I guess I should've told you I had another Poke'mon with me. This is Ho-Oh. Nice save you pulled off there, Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh- My pleasure, Master Calmly.

Man who looked like Luigi- What the?!

Man who looked like Mario- Calmly, did that Poke'mon just…

Prince who looked like Ash- Talk? Yeah, Ho-Oh is actually a very special Poke'mon. Which is why I try to show him off as little as possible.

(In another part of Ash's dream)

The man who looked like a king was lying on the floor of the castle covered in blood and with a nasty wound on his chest that looked like a fatal wound. The prince who looked like Ash rushed to the man lying on the floor.

Prince who looked like Ash- Father?! Did he do this to you?! My brother will pay for this!

Man who looked like Mario- Calmly…

Suddenly a god who looked like Tabuu instantly appeared behind the man who looked like Mario and the man who looked like Luigi.

God who looked like Tabuu- Please tell me that the king of Kanto wasn't stupid enough to meddle with the power of the Dragon Force?!

Man who looked like Luigi- Gwaaaah! Do you have to keep sneaking up on me like that, Kyrin?!

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin? What are you doing here?

Prince who looked like Ash- Marco, you know guy? How did he even get in the castle unnoticed that quickly anyway?

Man who looked like Mario- This is my friend, Kyrin. The god I told you about who helped Loewy and me save the Mushroom Kingdom from the Koopa's.

God who looked like Tabuu- Thanks for the introduction there, Marco, but I can handle the rest on my own. I'm here because I felt a disturbance. Something had awakened an ancient power source called the Dragon Force. And I traced the cause of this mess to this very castle.

Man who looked like a king- (GASP)…Calmly…

Prince who looked like Ash- Father…?

Man who looked like a king- The passaged…the one you saw…it…is there…

Then the man who looked like a king fell lifeless, indicating he had passed.

Prince who looked like Ash- Father! What passage?! You mean the one I saw you open when I was a child?

Suddenly, the god who looked like Tabuu leaned his face towards the prince who looked like Ash's face.

God who looked like Tabuu- Show me!

(Another part of Ash's dream)

The prince who looked like Ash pushed the stones in this wall in one hallway in the castle in a certain order and a hidden passageway opened up. The god who looked like Tabuu rushed in without hesitation. The men who looked like Mario and Luigi and the Prince who looked like Ash followed shortly behind. The passage lead to the top of one tall tower in the castle and at there was a very bazar machine hidden in that tower.

God who looked like Tabuu- I can't believe your father was stupid enough to think he could control the Dragon Force, Calmly!

Prince who looked like Ash- I know! Our bad! But we need to get this Dragon Force sealed back underground before it drains our world of all life!

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin, Prince Calmly is not to blame for this mess. Can you stop the Dragon Force before it's too late?

God who looked like Tabuu- It will be difficult, but I think I can shut it down with these controls. However, I need you and Loewy to operate those over two control boxes on the other sides of the room. Don't worry, I'll guide you both step by step.

The ground began to shake like crazy.

Man who looked like Mario- Looks like the Dragon Force is already on the move!

God who looked like Tabuu- Shit! That's not good! I can't do anything to stop it from killing anyone while I'm working these controls and I'm the only one here who knows how to operate it!

Prince who looked like Ash- Then let me keep the Dragon Force busy, giving you more time to shut it down!

Man who looked like Mario- Prince Calmly, it's too dangerous for you to try alone!

Prince who looked like Ash- Oh, I won't be alone.

The prince who looked like Ash put his thumb and index finger at the corners of his mouth as he whistled. Then a Pikachu rushed up to the prince and climbed up on the prince's shoulder. Then a Mega Charizard X flew into the room through an open window. Then Ho-Oh flew in through another open window. The prince got on Ho-Oh's back while still having his Pikachu riding his shoulder.

Prince who looked like Ash- We need to give Marco, Loewy, and Kyrin enough time to shut down the Dragon Force. This might be dangerous, but are you all still with me?

The prince's Pikachu- Pika Pika!

The prince's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Ho-Oh- Until the end, Maser Calmly!

Prince who looked like Ash- Then fly off, Ho-Oh! Charizard, you stay close to us!

The prince's Mega Charizard X nodded as the legendary Poke'mon the prince was riding flew out the window and the Mega Charizard X flew after.

(In another part of Ash's dream)

The prince who looked like Ash and other prince were looking like they were injured very badly as they fought near the lake next to the castle. Suddenly, the other prince noticed the Dragon Forces returning below the ground.

The other prince- What the?! No! What's happening to the Dragon Force?!

Prince who looked like Ash- Marco, Loewy, and Kyrin must've turned the machine off.

The other prince- This was all just a diversion to distract me! So I wouldn't notice your friends shutting down father's machine!

Prince who looked like Ash- Sort of. I was trying to distract the Dragon Force, not you. Either way, your scheme is finished now.

The other prince- I've got to retreat for now…

Prince who looked like Ash- Oh no you don't! You're not getting away after everything you've done you ****er! Ho-Oh, sacred fire! Charizard, blast burn! And Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Prince's Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUU!**

Prince's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Ho-Oh- As you command, Master Calmly! Sacred fire!

The three Poke'mon attacks were heading for the other prince, but another legendary Poke'mon jumped in the way and shielded the other prince from attacks.

Ho-Oh- Lugia!

The other legendary Poke'mon fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Ho-Oh- Lugia…why…

Prince who looked like Ash- Lugia must've felt the same way towards my brother as you do for me, Ho-Oh.

Prince's Pikachu- Pika Pi!

The prince's Pikachu was pointing at where the other prince was standing before the other legendary Poke'mon jumped in the way of those attacks.

Prince who looked like Ash- Shit…he got away while we were distracted…

Then the prince's Mega Charizard X changed into a regular Charizard and collapsed to the ground from both exhaustion and the wounds it had taken.

Ho-Oh- Sorry Master Calmly…but I need to rest…

Then Ho-Oh collapsed to the ground as well. Eventually, so did the prince's Pikachu also fell to the ground. Eventually, the prince who looked like Ash did as well like his Poke'mon did. And right next to the lake.

Prince who looked like Ash- At least me and my friends were able to prevent the Dragon Force from destoying everything. Father…I'm sorry he got away…but I guess I'll be seeing you soon…

As the prince who looked like Ash was losing consciousness, he saw what looked like a woman's hand reach out of the lake and place itself over his.

Woman's voice- It will be ok, Calmly. You, your Poke'mon, and your kingdom will make it through this.

(In another part of Ash's dream)

The prince who looked like as was regaining consciousness and saw the men who looked like Mario and Luigi, the princess that looked like Princess Peach, and the god who looked like Tabuu standing in front of him.

Man who looked like Mario- I think Calmly is waking up.

Prince who looked like Ash- Marco…what's going…

Then the prince that looked like Ash noticed bandages wrapped around parts of his body. He turned to look at his Pikachu, Charizard, and Ho-Oh and they also were bandaged up.

Prince who looked like Ash- Did you guys do that?

God who looked like Tabuu- Believe it or not, we did not. You're injures appeared to have been patched up before we found you lying on the ground.

Prince who looked like Ash- But then who…wait…did you guys see anyone come out of the lake?

The men that looked like Mario and Luigi looked at the prince in confusion.

Princess that looked like Princess Peach- Maybe you need some rest. We should probably get you back to the castle.

The men that looked like Mario and Luigi helped the young prince to his feet and began helping him return to what was left of the castle. The prince's Pikachu, Charizard, and Ho-Oh followed close behind. However, the god that looked like Tabuu turned to look at the lake.

God who looked like Tabuu- Funny…I didn't think any of their kind would be in a body of water separated from the ocean itself or show interest in a human of all things.

(Back in the castle)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were creeping through each room they could while trying not to wake anyone.

James- A poke'ball with Ho-Oh inside of it…why is something so simple as that so hard to find?!

Jessie- This castle is too big, even if it did belong to a prince!

Then Meowth opened one door and seemed really excited.

Meowth- Jackpot!

Jessie- You found Ho-Oh's poke'ball?

Meowth- No, but it's the next best thing.

Jessie and James looked into the room that Meowth was looking into and they saw Ash and Pikachu sleeping.

James- At long last!

Jessie- Pikachu, ripe for the picking!

(Back to Ash's dream)

The prince that looked like Ash was feeding his Pikachu when Ho-Oh entered the room. However, several parts of Ho-Oh's wings and body had a few bows placed there. There was even a bow on the top of his head.

Ho-Oh- Master Calmly…please make her stop. This is so humiliating…

Then a young woman who looked to be the same age as the prince but with long red hair walked into the room.

Young red-haired woman- Oh come on, Ho-Oh. I think you look adorable.

Before the prince could say anything, a bright green flash appeared in the room. It only lasted for a second, but when it faded, a white hedgehog with a cyan blue scarf around his neck and a swordsman wearing the pelt of a gray wolf instantly appeared in the room.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- That was crazy! We suddenly left Hylia's temple and ended up here. Are you sure this is the right place?

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- It's called Chaos Control. I can use it to teleport from place to place. And I was only following the directions Kyrin gave us. Excuse me, but are you Calmly Ketchum?

Prince who looked like Ash- Yes, I am. But who are you and why have you suddenly appeared in my castle?

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Very well. My name is Chaos the Hedgehog. Former god and current leader of Mobius.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- My real name is Hope, but everyone refers to me as Wolf. A swordsman from Hyrule and Hylia's chosen champion to wield her legendary blade, the Master Sword.

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- We're friends of Marco and Loewy like you are.

Prince who looked like Ash- You know Marco and Loewy?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- They helped us just like how they helped you.

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- But to the point, Kyrin told us that the Mushroom Kingdom and the Super Mario Brothers are in danger, because a monster called the Shadow Queen has escaped her prison. And Kyrin asked us to find a few others that have also knew Marco and Loewy and ask if they'd be willing to help.

Prince who looked like Ash- If Marco and Loewy are in trouble, count me in!

Young red-haired woman- Calmly…?

Prince Calmly- I owe Marco and Loewy this much after all they did for me.

(Back in the room Ash was sleeping in)

Ash was stirring from his sleep when he began hearing Rotom'dex screaming in his ear.

Rotom'dex- WAKE UP!

Ash sat up from his bed.

Ash- What's the big idea, Rotom!

Rotom'dex- I've been trying to wake you because Team Rocket payed your room a visit and made off with Pikachu!

Ash- What?!

Ash looked down and saw Pikachu no longer sleeping on the bed.

(On the roof of the castle)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were rushing on roof of the castle with Pikachu trapped inside an electric proof glass container. They were rushing to reach their hot air balloon they parked on the castle's roof.

Meowth- We might not have found Ho-Oh, but this Pikachu in a bottle makes a nice conciliation prize.

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUU!**

Pikachu tried to use his electric attacks, but the glass container was unaffected.

Jessie- Don't waste your time. We've been battling you and the twerp long enough to know how to deal with your electric attacks.

James- Maybe if the twerp hasn't realized what we've done, we might be able to come back and look for Ho-Oh's poke'ball.

Team Rocket got in their hot air balloon. However, they didn't manage to get very far.

Mysterious voice- Rowlet, leafage!

Rowlet- (WHOOT)

Then Ash's Rowlet popped the balloon with leafage and made it crash back on the roof of the castle.

James- Can't believe we crashed like that!

Mysterious voice- Can't you three ever ****ing bother anyone else?

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked up and saw Ash, Rowlet, and Rotom'dex standing in front of them.

James- The twerp!

Meowth- But we were extra quite as to not make a sound!

Rotom'dex- Because I'm a poke'dex, I never have to sleep.

Jessie- Can we ever get a break?

Ash- Just return Pikachu and I won't kick your asses again.

Jessie- Like we'll ever agree to that, twerp! You don't even have the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team to back you up!

Ash- You know I don't need Mario or the others to beat you since I've been doing it long before I joined.

Jessie- Mimikyu, get rid of this twerp!

James- You too, Carnivine!

Jessie called out her Mimikyu and James called out his Carnivine. However, Carnivine began gnawing on James' head the second it came out of its poke'ball.

James- Hey! Come on! We have more important things to deal with, Carnivine!

Ash called out his Lycanroc and he already had his Rowlet out of its poke'ball.

Ash- Rowlet, leafage on Mimikyu! And Lycanroc, accelerock on Carnivine!

Rowlet- (WHOOT)

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Lycanroc tackled into Carnivine and knocked Carnivine to the ground. Rowlet fired a bunch of leaves swarm Mimikyu and eventually slashes away Mimikyu until it fainted like you'd expect a Poke'mon to do. But when Meowth looked towards where they had left Pikachu in this electric proof glass case, he saw the case was gone.

Meowth- Hey! Where the hell did Pika…

Then Meowth looked up and saw a Psyduck carrying the glass case Pikachu was trapped in away from where Team Rocket was.

Meowth- Hey, you dumbass water foil! That's our stolen prize! Hand that back or I'll…

Mysterious voice- Braixen, fire blast!

Then Meowth was hit with a large burst of fire and almost fainted after getting burned. Then the Psyduck brought the glass case up to Misty, Brock, Serena, and Kiawe who had apparently followed Ash to the roof of the castle.

Kiawe- Turtonator, use dragon tail to get Pikachu out of there!

Kiawe called Turtonator out of its poke'ball.

Turtonator- Turt!

Turtonator's tail lit up and it swung it against the glass case, shattering it while also making sure not to harm Pikachu.

Ash- How did you guy…

Brock- We can talk later.

Ash- You're right. Pikachu, let's show Team Rocket once again what happens when they try to pilfer you from me…

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUU!**

Then the Z-Move hit Team Rocket and it launched them into the air.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

After Team Rocket was sent flying out of the area, Ash turned to face, Brock, Misty, Serena, and Kiawe.

Misty- Ash, what were you doing out of bed this late?!

Ash- What are you, my mom? Not my fault Team Rocket followed me here and tried to nab Pikachu in the middle of the night.

Brock- He has a point, Misty.

Kiawe- But you were lucky that some of us heard you rush out of bed.

Serena- You think those three would learn their lesson by now.

Ash- I don't know. Believe it or not, Team Rocket followed me to Kirby's home planet, Popstar, once. I wouldn't be surprised if they followed me to Subspace where Tabuu lives…not that I'd want to go to Subspace, but that's where Tabuu lives…

Misty- Anyway, we should probably get back to bed. It's still very late.

(Later, back inside the castle)

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Rotom'dex, Serena, and Kiawe were walking through the hallways as they tried to return to their rooms. However, Ash stopped when he approached on particular wall in the hallway.

Ash- Isn't that…

Ash remembered seeing that wall in the dreams he had been having and began pressing the stones in the same order he remembered the prince pressing them in.

Misty- Ash, what are you doing?

Ash- I'm…I'm not sure…I feel like…I need to do this…

Suddenly, a secret passageway opened up, revealing a set of stairs leading upward.

Kiawe- A secret passage? How did you know this was…

Before Kiawe could finish, Ash heard a voice whisper to him.

Mysterious voice- Come and find me…show me you are worthy…

Without even realizing it, Ash was moving himself into the secret passageway and climbing the stairs, wherever they may lead.

Serena- Ash?

Misty- Ash, what are you doing?! Get down here!

Rotom'dex- I don't think he's listening.

Then Brock, Misty, Kiawe, and Serena rush after Ash through that secret passageway. Little did they know, someone else was watching. Out of a looming shadow in the wall came Poke'mon Hunter J and Black Doom.

Poke'mon Hunter J- A hidden passage…no wonder we couldn't find it in this castle.

Black Doom- But it was nice of the Poke'mon Trainer to lead us straight to the machine Tabuu wanted us to find. But how did Ash know that secret entrance was there?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Who ****ing cares, Black Doom. All we have to do is follow them and we'll make our move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Face to Face with The Prince's Phoenix**

Ash continued to walk up the stairs in the hidden passage he opened up. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to see what was waiting for him at the end. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder and looked a bit worried. Meanwhile, Misty, Brock, Serena, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex ran after Ash, trying to tell him to come back down. Eventually, Ash reached the top and saw a large chamber. Inside was what looked like controls for a large machine that made up most of the room, but what caught Ash's attention was the strange looking poke'ball lying in the center of the room. But before Ash could take in any more of this, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Ash turned around and saw it was Misty who grabbed hold of his shoulder. And standing behind her were Brock, Serena, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex.

Misty- Ash, what are you thinking?!

Ash- Sorry, but…I felt something calling me. Also, isn't that the GS ball we gave to Professor Kurt back in Johto?

Brock- Hang on…that does look just like it, but the GS ball is still with Professor Kurt.

Kiawe- But what is this mechanism here? This looks far too advanced for 1,000 years ago.

Misty- We can find this out later! Right now, we should be getting back to our beds before Professor Oak finds out we're out of bed!

Serena- Uh…guys…I think the poke'ball is moving…

Everyone turned their attention back to the GS ball in the center of the room. The dot in the center of the ball lit up red and began to jiggle a bit. Upon the third jiggle, it quickly opened up and a large inferno came out of the GS ball as the ground began to shake like crazy. But after a few seconds, what looked like rainbow-colored wings (not like the ones on Tabuu) emerged from the flames. And with one sweep from those wings, all the flames vanished and what stood before Ash and his friends…was a very large and amazing looking Poke'mon.

Ho-Oh- (SCREECH)

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, and Kiawe stared at Ho-Oh in pure astonishment. However, Rotom'dex got really excited and immediately rushed over to Ho-Oh.

Rotom'dex- **AMAZING!** The legendary Poke'mon, Ho-Oh, standing right before my systems! I must take a picture!

Rotom'dex began moving around Ho-Oh's body, trying to take as many pictures as it could from different angles. But eventually, Ho-Oh got irritated.

Ho-Oh- Do you mind? You're starting bother me, little guy.

Rotom'dex- Oh…Ok…I'll just go back with my friends then…

Rotom'dex nervously backed away from Ho-Oh as the legendary Poke'mon continued to glare at talking poke'dex.

Ho-Oh- I am Ho-Oh, guardian of this castle and protector of the secrets that lay within it! (SCREECH)!

Serena- So Ho-Oh really was inside this castle.

Kiawe- Must be the same one the prince had caught.

Ash looked at Ho-Oh and without even realizing it, began walking towards Ho-Oh.

Misty- Ash, it's dangerous!

Brock- Ho-Oh could attack you!

Ash didn't listen to them and moved closer to Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh- You dare approach me, human?

Ash didn't seem frightened by Ho-Oh at all and neither was Pikachu who was still on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked directly into Ho-Oh's eyes and felts something familiar about Ho-Oh.

Ash- Hang on…I've seen you before…

(Flashback to the day Ash began his Poke'mon journey)

Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground, exhausted and injured after fighting back against that swarm of Spearow.

Ash- Well…we beat them…

Pikachu (weakly)- …chu…

Suddenly, a bazar Poke'mon appeared in the sky and flew just above Ash and Pikachu.

Ash- What's that?

Poke'dex- There is no data. There are still Poke'mon yet to be identified.

Ash and Pikachu watch as this unknown Poke'mon flew over them and passed a rainbow.

(End of the flashback and back to the chamber in the castle)

Ash looked up at Ho-Oh.

Ash- You're the same Ho-Oh I saw the day I began my journey to become a Poke'mon Master.

Misty- Ash, I know you said you saw a Ho-Oh that day, but do you really believe that's the same…

Ho-Oh- So you did see me that day. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you did.

Kiawe- You mean…you've met Ash before?

Ho-Oh- How could I forget? The young trainer who willingly risked his life to save his Pikachu from a flock of angry Spearow. You might've seen me flying away, but I don't think you saw me transferring pieces of my own energy to you and Pikachu to help get you both back on your feet after that battle.

Ash- You…helped…me and Pikachu?

Ho-Oh- Yes. Is that a problem?

Ash- Why, Ho-Oh? I was just an ordinary Poke'mon Trainer who just left his home town with his first Poke'mon. I hadn't even joined the Super Mario Brothers' Team until much, much later. Why would a legendary Poke'mon such as yourself pay any attention to a nobody like me at the time?

Ho-Oh looked away from Ash for a moment and shrugged on of his wings. Then Ho-Oh looked at Ash again.

Ho-Oh- You see…I once followed a good man. I even called him my master. Even let him catch me. He had a dream of a world where humans and Poke'mon could live together in perfect harmony. Deemed it as a dream worth dying for. And when I saw you and how you were willing to risk your life to protect that Pikachu of yours…I saw the same good man in you…that I saw in my previous master so many years ago…

Pikachu- Pikachu pi chu chu Pikachu!

Rotom'dex- Huh? What do you mean strange Poke'mon you've seen during adventures with other members of the team, Pikachu?

Ash- (GASP) The Poke'mon that attack Sectonia before she could attack me and Kirby! That was you?!

Ho-Oh- It was. Kyrin, who also knew my previous master, convinced me to…lend you and that Star Warrior a hand…but more than that. Kyrin also told me about the Charge Stone you and that half genie were trying to find before that pirate lady. Who do you think gave that storage cube with all five Charge Stone to Pikachu? Another task Kyrin persuaded me to do for him.

Ash- Kyrin…why would he ask you to help me with things like those?

Ho-Oh- Well…you see…I too…have fought the wicked god, Tabuu. My master was one of the heroes that was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team 1,000 years ago. And Kyrin has been tell me for the past few years that you are a worthy successor to my previous master since you are part of the current team. That is why I've called you here, Ash Ketchum. To see if Kyrin is correct about you. To see if you truly are worthy…to be my new master!

Ash- Me…?! Your new master…?

Brock- Wait a minute! Did Kyrin plan this?!

Kiawe- What do you mean by that?

Brock- Think about it. Kyrin was the one who told Professor Oak about this area that hadn't been explored in over 1,000 years which is also conveniently a three hour walk from Pallet Town. Then we find this castle filled with things related to Ash's family. Then we invite Ash to come over…and now…Ash finds a Ho-Oh that belonged to the Poke'mon Trainer that was part of the original team 1,000 years ago. Kyrin has been known for causing events to happen from the background without anyone actually knowing, even if it always has been to help Ash and the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. What I'm saying is, Kyrin must've known Professor Oak would invite Ash to come so Ash could find Ho-Oh to see if Ash can pass Ho-Oh's test to being Ho-Oh's master.

Ho-Oh- It is possible, maybe. But to be honest, I haven't heard from Kyrin since he asked me to help you and that half genie girl recover the Charge Stones from that pirate lady. After that, I returned to this castle and haven't left since. But right now, you might all want to duck, NOW!

Ho-Oh charged his energy in his mouth like he was about to launch a hyper beam. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, and Kiawe got out of the way and saw Ho-Oh's hyper beam collide with another hyper beam that was launched behind Ash and his friends. Half the room filled with smoke after the two hyper beams hit.

Serena- What the hell was that?!

Ho-Oh- It appears you were followed by some of Tabuu's followers. Although I've never seen you two before in my life, I've fought Tabuu and his cronies enough times to recognize those that carry his power.

Then the smoke cleared and Ash and the others saw Poke'mon Hunter J, J's Salamence, and Black Doom standing at the entrance of the room.

Ash- J?! Did Tabuu send you to get rid of me?!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Not exactly. Tabuu wanted us to find this machine hidden in the castle. And to capture Ho-Oh as an added bonus.

Black Doom- But we must express our gratitude, Ash. You lead us straight to our target.

Rotom'dex- Machine?

Ho-Oh- Why do you think this room was hidden or why I chose to stay in this secret room? To guard the castle's most dangerous secret.

Poke'mon Hunter J- And now it belongs to us! And all we have to do is get rid of you first!

Poke'mon Hunter J fired her laser at Ho-Oh, but instead of petrifying Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh smacked it away with one swipe of his wing.

Ho-Oh- Pathetic. Tell your master he'll need to build a better weapon than that to affect me.

Poke'mon Hunter J- But…I made that…and it did nothing to him…

Black Doom- It appears Ho-Oh is stronger than we thought. Tabuu did warn us that Ho-Oh is more powerful than any ordinary Poke'mon.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Fine, we'll just deal with Ho-Oh the old fashion way. Salamence, Mega Evolve!

Poke'mon Hunter J activated her keystone and Salamence mega evolved into Mega Salamence.

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Ash- Not so fast! You want to get to Ho-Oh, you'll have to go through me!

Black Doom- HAHAHA! You think you can stop us?

Poke'mon Hunter J- You sure you want to try and challenge us? You don't have the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team to back you up. You're all alone this time.

Serena- No, he's not alone!

Brock- Serena's right, Ash has us to back him up!

Kiawe- And if Tabuu wants whatever this machine is, then we know it must be bad and we can't let that happen!

Misty- And if you mess with Ash, you mess with all of us!

Ash- Serena, Brock, Misty, Kiawe…thank you.

Ho-Oh (thinks)- Ash appears to know how to make the right friends…just like Master Calmly did…Kyrin is right…Ash really is just like Calmly…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ho-Oh's True Power**

Ash called out his Charizard and pulled out his Keystone and activated it to mega evolve Charizard.

Ash- Keystone, listen to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Brock called out his Steelix and Misty called out her Gyarados before also mega evolving them. Serena called out her Braixen and Kiawe called out his Alolan Marowak to assist Ash.

Black Doom- So J, what are your orders? Tabuu did say I had to follow your orders this time after all.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Ash is mine! You deal with the other fools.

Black Doom- Fine by me. But I have a feeling you'll be begging for my assistance after I've finished off the small fries.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Shut the **** up, Black Doom! And make sure you don't wreck the machine in the process, or Tabuu have both of our heads!

Poke'mon Hunter J got on Mega Salamence's back.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, hyper beam!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

After Mega Salamence launched that hyper beam, Ash had Pikachu and Mega Charizard counter with thunderbolt and flamethrower. When the Poke'mon attacks collided, it blew a large hole in the wall that Poke'mon Hunter J and Mega Salamence flew out of the room through shortly after it was made in the wall.

Ash- You're not getting away from me that easily, J! Pikachu, Charizard!

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder while Ash got on Mega Charizard's back.

Ash- Charizard, after her!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

After Ash went after J, Serena, Braixen, and Rotom'dex tried to run after him.

Rotom'dex- Ash, where you going?!

Serena- You shouldn't be rushing after her alone!

But as soon as they approached the hole in the wall, a giant black hand emerged from the floor and grabbed hold of Serena, Braixen, and Rotom'dex.

Black Doom- And where do you think you're going? The fun is just starting.

Then the hand threw Serena, Braixen, and Rotom'dex against the wall on the other side of the room.

Misty- J must've done this to separate Ash from us.

Brock- And now we have to deal with Black Doom before he can get to Ash.

Kiawe- Where's Sonic when you need him…

Black Doom- This will be almost too eas…wait a minute! That big bird Poke'mon…Ho-Oh was it called…where did that thing go?

(Outside above the castle)

Ash, Pikachu, and Mega Charizard flew outside and tried to figure out where Poke'mon Hunter J was.

Ash- She couldn't have gotten very far.

Pikachu- Pika!

Pikachu turned Ash's head to the left and saw poison type attack called cross-poison that was fired from Poke'mon Hunter J's Drapion coming right at them. Charizard managed to avoid it just in time and Ash saw Poke'mon Hunter J flying over one of the roofs of the castle on her Mega Salamence while her Drapion was standing on that roof.

Ash- Thought you could get away from me?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Oh please. I was just luring you out of there. I can't risk damaging that machine with you in there. We got plenty of room out here for things to get real nasty! Hehehe!

Ash- What's so important about that machine, anyway? Why does Tabuu want it?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Fine, since you'll be dead soon. I'm sure you've learned about the Dragon Force while you've been in journeying through Unova. Well, the Kingdom of the Vale wasn't the only kingdom to discover how to summon the Dragon Force. The king of Kanto created a machine to summon the Dragon Force itself. However, the Dragon Force was still corrupted after that incident those two princes from Unova did that destroyed the Kingdom of the Vale. And how ironic that it would lead to another twin princes fighting over the fate of a kingdom. Prince Lokk was upset about Prince Calmly being chosen to sit on the throne after the king's reign. So Lokk found their father's biggest secret, killed his own father, and reawakened the Dragon Force. But even more ironic was it led to Prince Calmly joining the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. For it was Mario's ancestor and Kyrin who helped Calmly seal the Dragon Force back under the earth. And now that I see it and from what Tabuu has told me, I wouldn't be surprised if this Prince Calmly was your ancestor.

Ash- Calmly…my ancestor…? What does Tabuu even want with the Dragon Force? That thing is uncontrollable and his power is capable of causing more damage in half the time!

Poke'mon Hunter J- How the **** should I know?! He just told me and Black Doom to find the machine, deal with the Ho-Oh, and start the machine up. I only agreed because Tabuu said I can capture Ho-Oh as my reward. Besides, we can't let you become Prince Calmly's successor as Ho-Oh's master and use Ho-Oh's powers against Tabuu. Tabuu is already in bad mood after Mario and Kyrin got away from him in the season 4 finale…scratch that…saying Tabuu's in a bad mood would be the biggest understatement to be said in season 5 yet. And to make things worse…he's been taking his anger for his plans failing out on us…his followers!

Ash- Why are you even working for Tabuu? From all the times we've encountered each other since Tabuu brought you back, you're obviously loathing being one of Tabuu's followers.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Like I have a god damn choice. The last person who Tabuu brought back from the dead and said no was a villain named Mephiles who was one of Sonic's foes. After he refused to work for Tabuu, he did something to Mephiles that is so horrible, the rating of this fanfiction would jump from T to M if I told you. Besides, I still have a score to settle with you after all the times you've ruined my business deals before I drowned in that lake! Enough of this talk!

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on J's left palm. When Poke'mon Hunter J snapped her fingers, Tabuu's power began to flow through Mega Salamence and Drapion's bodies. Their eyes began to glow red and a black aura surrounded their bodies.

Mega Salamence- (**ROAR**)

Drapion- **DRAPION!**

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, pin missile! Salamence, draco meteor!

Ash- Charizard, fire blast! Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUU!**

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

When the Poke'mon attacks collided, Mega Charizard's fire blast and Pikachu's 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt barely stopped Mega Salamence's draco meteor and Drapion's pin missile with Tabuu's powers thrown in the mix. However, the explosion actually blew Ash and Pikachu off of Mega Charizard's back. When Mega Charizard saw Ash and Pikachu falling, he tried to catch them before they hit the ground. But just when Mega Charizard was close to reaching Ash and Pikachu, something stopped Mega Charizard in his tracks. Mega Charizard looked behind him and saw Poke'mon Hunter J's Ariados clinging to the walls of the castle outside and used the move spider web to immobilize Mega Charizard.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Looks like you won't be in any shape to command Ho-Oh after you and Pikachu go splat once you hit the ground!

Suddenly, a shadow swooped down and actually caught Ash and Pikachu before they hit the ground.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What the…

Ho-Oh- Are the two of you ok?

It took Ash and Pikachu a few seconds, but they saw they were now riding on the back of Ho-Oh.

Ash- Ho-Oh…what are…

Ho-Oh- I've realized…I've been on the sidelines for long enough!

Ho-Oh looked up and saw a hyper beam right before it hit him. There was smoke surrounding where Ho-Oh was flying, so it was hard to see what the damage was.

Poke'mon Hunter J- So much for the legendary Ho…what the…

Before J could celebrate, she noticed there was movement in that smoke cloud. Eventually, Ho-Oh used his wings to blow away the smoke. And to J's surprise, Ho-Oh was completely unharmed.

Ho-Oh- Ha! That kind of tickled.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Are you serious?! Mega Salamence's hyper beam was powered by Tabuu's energy and Ho-Oh doesn't have a single scratch on him! What kind of freak are you?!

Ho-Oh- Like I told you earlier, me and Master Calmly have dealt with Tabuu many times before. I know how to handle Tabuu's cronies like you.

Ho-Oh swept his claws at the webs Ariados made and freed Mega Charizard. Then Ho-Oh turned his head to look at Ash and Pikachu who were still riding on his back.

Ho-Oh- So Ash, what shale I do next?

Ash- You're…asking me…?

Ho-Oh- I told you I'm here to see if you are worthy of being my new master. What better way than commanding me in a battle.

Ash was almost speechless by Ho-Oh's words. But Ash returned his attention to Poke'mon Hunter J who was moving her arms in a certain way.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, poison type Z-Move! Acid Downpour!

Ash- Ho-Oh, stop that Z-Move with hyper beam!

Ho-Oh- As you command…hyper beam!

Then Ho-Oh shot a hyper beam at Drapion's Acid Downpour. But when the two attacks collided, the hyper beam pushed away the Acid Downpour like it was nothing and the hyper beam hit Drapion. The hyper beam caused a mushroom cloud explosion and when the smoke cleared, Drapion was not only knocked out, but was also flung against another wall of the castle in a crater that was made in the wall that was also much larger than Drapion's body. Poke'mon Hunter J return Drapion to its poke'ball and looked at Ho-Oh with a very nervous look on her face.

Poke'mon Hunter J (mutters)- …impossible…

Ash, Pikachu, and Mega Charizard were also amazed at what Ho-Oh's hyper beam did to Drapion.

Pikachu- Pika…

Ash- Ho-Oh…you really are strong!

Ho-Oh- That was nothing. I'm just getting warmed up.

(Back inside the castle)

Brock, Misty, Serena, and Kiawe were still fighting Black Doom in the room where they first saw Ho-Oh appeared.

Kiawe- Marowak, bonerang!

Misty- Gyarados, twister!

Alolan Marowak- Maro…WAK!

Mega Gyarados- (ROAR)

The two Poke'mon attacks were aimed for Black Doom, but he vanished the instant those attacks were about to hit him.

Misty- Huh?

Kiawe- Where'd he go? Quit hiding, you coward!

Voice behind them- Who said I was hiding, fools!

Before Misty or Kiawe could turn around, Black Doom grabbed the tops of both of their heads and held them both into the air. Kiawe's Alolan Marowak and Misty's Mega Gyarados were about to attack Black Doom, but they stopped when Black Doom held Misty and Kiawe like human shields.

Black Doom- What's the matter? Aren't you going to strike at me? Or do you not care about the safety of you beloved trainers?

Mega Gyarados- (Growl)

Alolan Marowak- Maro…

Serena- Quickly Braixen, while his back is turned to us! Use swift!

Braixen- Brai!

Braixen fired swift as Black Doom from behind, but Black Doom vanished before the swift could reach him. To make the situation worse, Misty and Kiawe were hit by the swift instead before faceplanting to the floor.

Serena- Oh my…I'm so sorry!

Brock- Damn it! He keeps disappearing whenever we try to attack him. Steelix, use sandstorm to draw our where Black Doom is hiding!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

A huge gust of sand filled most of the room, but there wasn't any sign of Black Doom.

Brock- How is he still able to remain invisible? The sand should be touching his body and reveal part of him at the least!

Suddenly, a hand reached out of Brock's shadow on the floor and grabbed hold of his leg.

Black Doom- Clever trick…if I actually was becoming invisible!

Black Doom emerged from Brock's shadow, hurled him into the air, and threw Brock against the wall.

Black Doom- The Black Arms have the power to use the shadows to our advantage. Any attacks you inferior life forms try will do little to none against me.

Kiawe- I'll show you inferior! Marowak, fire type Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!

Alolan Marowak- Maro…**WAK!**

Kiawe's Alolan Marowak fired the Z-Move at Black Doom. Black Doom tried to stop it with his bare hands, but the Z-Move held more force than he expected. Eventually, the Z-Move faded.

Black Doom- Hmm…not bad. Your little Z-Move not only stopped me in my tracks, but it actually hurt me. Too bad you can only use a Z-Move once per battle.

Rotom'dex- Wait! How do you know about that?

Black Doom- I'm not an idiot. When Tabuu isn't barking orders around like crazy, which he rarely does, I've spent my free time doing research. Including the cultures of the world of Poke'mon. And to bad for you, you've used your best ace in the hole so soon. On guard…swift strike!

Then what looked like a blade of energy was fired. Brock, Misty, Serena, and Kiawe were barely able to dodge. Suddenly, what looked like Black Doom appeared next to Brock and Mega Steelix from behind.

Brock- Not this time!

Brock tried to punch Black Doom, but his fist just went through an illusion of Black Doom's body.

Brock- What the…

Suddenly, Mega Steelix swung its tail at Brock, knocking him away from the Black Doom illusion before it exploded. Mega Steelix was still standing after that blast, but was also looking injured.

Serena- How are we supposed to fight this guy if he keeps disappearing like that?!

Then Braixen saw a hand come out of the wall and about to reach for Serena. Braixen used its stick to block and hold Black Doom's hand back.

Black Doom- How could you possibly spot me?!

Misty- Quickly! Gyarados, use bind before he can hide again!

Before Black Doom knew it, Mega Gyarados wrapped its huge body around him like a boa.

Black Doom- Gahh…! Get off of me!

Brock- Now it's payback time! Steelix, iron tail!

Kiawe- Marowak, flare blitz!

Serena- Braixen, swift!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Alolan Marowak- Marowak!

Braixen- Brai!

As the three Poke'mon attacks were heading for Black Doom and Mega Gyarados, Mega Gyarados managed to slip away at the last second so the attacks only hit Black Doom and knocked him to the ground.

Black Doom- You retards are starting to become more trouble than you're worth! You want to see darkness; I'll show you true darkness!

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on Black Doom's left palm as a black aura surrounded his body and his eyes began to glow red.

Misty- What's going on?!

Kiawe- Oh no! I've seen this before! He's tapping into Tabuu's power to make himself stronger!

Black Doom- How observant of you…

In the blink of an eye, Black Doom appeared right in front of Kiawe and his Alolan Marowak before they were each punched in the gut and knocked to the ground. Mega Gyarados tried to wrap itself around Black Doom again, but it was instantly electrocuted the second Mega Gyarados touched Black Doom's body. Then Mega Gyarados reverted back to regular Gyarados and was knocked out.

Black Doom- You think I would fall for that trick again? You had best come up with something new before is take your head if you want to last against me.

Then a bunch of meteors appeared around Black Doom's body before he launched them at Brock, Misty, Kiawe, Serena, and Rotom'dex. When the smoke cleared, all of Ash's friends were lying on the ground, too injured to keep fighting.

Black Doom- Now I will show you just how pitiful you inferior life forms are!

Then Black Doom forged a large scythe out of Tabuu's power, similar to the grim reaper's style, and was about to finish them off. But before Black Doom could use that scythe, a long skinny tongue wrapped around the scythe and pulled it out of Black Doom's hands.

Black Doom- What just happened?! I thought Yoshi was back in the Mushroom Kingdom and that Ash was the only member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team here!

Black Doom turned around and he saw something he did not expect.

Richie- Ash is…but that doesn't mean he's not the only there isn't another team present.

Standing next to Richie was Gooey who had just finished swallowing Black Doom's scythe.

Black Doom- Kyrin's followers?!

Gooey- (BURP)

Richie- Uh…Manners, Gooey…

Black Doom- Kyrin should've come himself instead of sending his followers to their death…

Black Doom vanished again, but an eyeball suddenly appeared from Gooey's mouth. And with that strange eye Gooey made appear, he spotted where in the shadows Black Doom was hiding. Gooey whipped his tongue at Black Doom, made him reappear, and stunned Black Doom at the same time.

Black Doom- How did he…

Richie- Gooey has a few interesting tricks thanks to his…uh…origin, sort of speak. But I have a new toy Kyrin gave to me I'm dying to try out. Sparky, what do you say we introduce Black Doom to a new battle feature called Dynamax?

Sparky- Pikachu!

Then a shiny new band on Richie's wrist began to glow as the same light was shining on Sparky. Suddenly, Sparky grew so large, maybe 50 times his normal size.

Sparky- **PIKACHU!**

Black Doom- Dynamaxing?! But the Poke'mon series hasn't gotten to the Galar Region yet!

Richie- Guess we're giving the readers of this fanfiction a sneak peek before Sword and Shield come out. Sparky, thunderbolt!

Sparky- **PIKA…CHUUUUUUUUUU!**

Using the power of Dynamax, Sparky powered up this giant thunderbolt. Black Doom tried to block with Tabuu's power, but suddenly Tabuu's mark began to fade from Black Doom's hand.

Black Doom- The ****?! Why is Tabuu's power deactivating?!

Then Black Doom saw a weasel standing behind Richie and Gooey. He was operating a small device that was also seen in the fanfiction remake of "Mario and Rabbids Kingdome Battle."

Snide- One thing that Kyrin knows how to do is shutting down Tabuu's power sharing with his followers.

Then Black Doom's attention returned to the giant thunderbolt before it exploded in his face in a mushroom cloud explosion. When the smoke cleared, Black Doom was lying on the ground, extra crispy. After Black Doom was defeated, Sparky returned to normal size. Then Richie, Gooey, and Snide rushed to help Brock, Misty, Serena, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex.

(Outside on the roof of the castle)

Ash and Poke'mon Hunter J were still battling, but things were not looking so good for Poke'mon Hunter J. Especially when Mega Salamence was knocked out. Ho-Oh's sky attack and Mega Salamence's dragon rush collided, but Ho-Oh's not only pushed through Mega Salamence's dragon rush, but Mega Salamence changed out of its mega evolved form and was knocked out. At the same time, Ho-Oh was completely unharmed. After Poke'mon Hunter J returned Salamence back to its poke'ball, she saw Ho-Oh was slowly moving closer towards her last remaining Poke'mon, Ariados

Ho-Oh- Who wants seconds?

Poke'mon Hunter J- (Grunts)…Ariados, pin missile!

Ariados fire pin missile as Ho-Oh, but when the smoke cleared, Ho-Oh was still completely unharmed and still moving closer towards Ariados. Poke'mon Hunter J was starting to get really nervous now that she knew Ho-Oh was much stronger than she originally expected.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Uhh…Uhh…Ariados, poison sting!

Ariados fired poison sting at Ho-Oh, stuck one of his foot claws out and stopped all the poison stings launched at him.

Ho-Oh- Is that all you got?

Now Poke'mon Hunter J was in such a panic, she dropped her stoic persona and went into full panic.

Poke'mon Hunter J- **ARIADOS, NIGHTSHADE!**

The nightshade hit Ho-Oh, but it barely left a mark on Ho-Oh.

Ash- Now Ho-Oh, finish this with sacred fire!

Then Ho-Oh shot sacred fire at Ariados and completely engulfed it in Ho-Oh's flames and was almost burnt to a crisp before Poke'mon Hunter J returned Ariados back to its poke'ball. But when she turned to face Ash and Ho-Oh again, she saw Ho-Oh standing directly in front of her. Poke'mon Hunter J kept moving back until her back was literally against a wall of the castle as she looked completely terrified. One of her eyes was even twitching.

Ho-Oh- Looks like your spider is as gutless as you are now!

Poke'mon Hunter J- You're a…a MONSTER!

Ash- You're calling Ho-Oh a monster…when you're working for the **REAL** monster.

Poke'mon Hunter J- (GROWLS)…I'll get you for this, Ash! You and that legendary Poke'mon too!

Then a black vortex opened up underneath Poke'mon Hunter J as she returned to Subspace.

(Back inside the castle)

After Richie, Gooey, and Snide finished tending to the wounds of Brock, Misty, Serena, and Kiawe, Ash flew in through that same hole in the wall while him and Pikachu rode on Ho-Oh's back with Charizard (not Mega) flying close behind.

Ash- Richie, Snide, Gooey?

Richie- Hey Ash. I guess we owe you an explanation…

Ash- What do you mean by that?

Misty- Turns out this whole thing was set up by Kyrin. All so you would come into contact with Ho-Oh.

Ash- What?! Ho-Oh, is that true?

Ho-Oh- I'm afraid it is. Kyrin and I set up this little meeting weeks ago. However, two of Tabuu's followers barging in like that was not part of the plan.

Ash- You could've just come to me like you did when I saw you the day I left Pallet Town.

Ho-Oh- It's not that simple, Ash. I wanted to test you to see if you are worthy to be my master, like Calmly was 1,000 years ago. Kyrin seems to be convince you are, since you were who he chose to be part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team of this era. But me…I'm not 100% sure, even if you share so many similar qualities to Master Calmly. But now everything got ruined because of our uninvited guests.

Snide- Which is also why Kyrin called me, Richie, and Gooey. He realized what was happening and sent us to help you deal with Poke'mon Hunter J and Black Doom.

Richie- Ho-Oh, you can still test Ash and see if he's worthy to be Prince Calmly's successor.

Ash- Ho-Oh…do you think I am worthy?

Ho-Oh- If I'm being honest with you, Ash…so far, I'm 83% you are worthy, but I don't want jump to conclusions until I'm 100% sure. Besides, I'm also not sure if I've recovered all of my wounds.

Ash- Did you get hurt fighting Poke'mon Hunter J?!

Brock- I've got experience as a Poke'mon doctor. If you're hurt, Ho-Oh, I could…

Ho-Oh- I'm not talking about the fight against that Poke'mon hunter. She couldn't even take away 1 HP from my health. I'm talking about the battle against Tabuu 1,000 years ago.

Serena- That's right, you said your previous master was part of the original team that banished Tabuu in the first place.

Ho-Oh- I was wounded greatly trying to protect Master Calmly from Tabuu. We were all lucky to have beaten Tabuu without any casualties. Anyway, I've been staying in Master Calmly's old castle not only to guard this machine that can awaken the Dragon Force, but to also rest and find shelter until my injuries healed.

Ash- Hold on! You just tore Poke'mon Hunter J apart, even with Tabuu's power strengthening her Poke'mon…and you're saying you can't beat Tabuu?

Richie- Ash, not even Mewtwo, the single most powerful known Poke'mon, can come close to Tabuu's power. In fact, Mewtwo can't even compare to Palutena or Viridi. Sorry to tell you that. But still, I'm totally jealous that you're going to be able to command a Poke'mon like Ho-Oh! Lucky you, Ash!

Suddenly, the gears in the room began to turn and the machine was turning on.

Snide- What's going on?!

Ho-Oh- Someone started the machine! But who…

Then everyone noticed Black Doom's hand on one of the three control panels in the room. He was still looking injured, but he was able to use what strength he had left to start the machine.

Black Doom- Hehehe…(cough)…you fools…failed to notice…I wasn't pulled back to Subspace…like J was…I might've failed to beat you…but I was able to start the machine…like Tabuu instructed…good luck dealing with the Dragon Force…

Then a black vortex opened up underneath Black Doom as it pulled him back to Subspace.

Ho-Oh- Oh ****! It's happening again!

Before Ash could ask what Ho-Oh meant by that, the ground suddenly shook like crazy and a bright light was seen outside the castle.

Kiawe- Is that the Dragon Force?

Snide- Only one way to find out


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dragon Force Awakens**

Black Doom- Hehehe…(cough)…you fools…failed to notice…I wasn't pulled back to Subspace…like J was…I might've failed to beat you…but I was able to start the machine…like Tabuu instructed…good luck dealing with the Dragon Force…

Then a black vortex opened up underneath Black Doom as it pulled him back to Subspace.

Ho-Oh- Oh ****! It's happening again!

Before Ash could ask what Ho-Oh meant by that, the ground suddenly shook like crazy and a bright light was seen outside the castle.

Kiawe- Is that the Dragon Force?

Snide- Only one way to find out.

Everyone rushed to the hole in the wall and saw a strange energy rise from the ground. At first, it looked pretty, but it began draining life out of parts of the forest the castle was in.

Ash- Oh no! Just like what happened in Unova!

Ho-Oh- The Dragon Force is reawakening!

While everyone was looking at the Dragon Force emerging from the ground, Pikachu and Sparky saw a piece of black energy that felt similar to Tabuu's power fly out of Dragon Force and escape through a black vortex like the ones Tabuu's followers use to return to Subspace.

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…!

Ash- Pikachu?

Richie- Sparky?

Ash- Everything ok?

Pikachu- Pikachu…?

Sparky- Chu…?

Ho-Oh- Anyway, we should be focusing on the Dragon Force! If that energy gets out, it will literally drain life out of all of Kanto and eventually…the world!

Snide- Luckily for you, Kyrin briefed me on how to operate this machine, just in case someone was stupid enough to turn it on.

Ash- You can work with that machine?

Snide- I might not be as good with machines as your friend, Ty, but I'm probably the best tech expert here in the castle. I will need two people to operate those two side panels while I operate the main control panel.

Brock- I'll help.

Kiawe- Me too.

Snide- Very good. I'll guide you both on what to do, but you'll have to be quick and only make do something on the controls when I tell you to.

The ground began to shake again.

Richie- Looks like the Dragon Force isn't gonna wait until we seal it back in the ground before making its move! We need to get out there and keep it at bay until then!

Ash- I couldn't agree with you more, Richie! I won't let anything happen to my home or my friends! I'll protect them with my life!

Then for a split second, Ho-Oh imagined Ash as Prince Calmly.

Ho-Oh (thinks)- I think I'm starting to see why Kyrin chose you and why he's convinced you are Master Calmly's successor. Calmly is actually Ash's…

Ash- Ho-Oh, I know you're still not sure if I'm as worthy as your previous master, but I need your help with this. Will you please lend us your strength?

Ho-Oh- Very well. Ash, I will be more than happy to lend you my power again. I guess this…will be you true test!

Ho-Oh spread his wings and let out a loud screech.

Richie- Gooey and I are coming too, Ash!

Ash- Richie…?

Richie- Remember, we're Kyrin's followers. That means it's our job to protect members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like Kyrin told us to.

Ash- That can't be the reason why you want to jump into danger with me.

Richie- Of course not. I'd offer my help even if I wasn't working for Kyrin. You know that. And I'm sure Gooey feels the same way.

Gooey jumped up and down and nodded his head.

Misty- You boys better not be forgetting about us.

Ash looked and saw Misty and Serena.

Serena- We don't want to sit around doing nothing while the fate of Kanto and possibly the world hangs in the balance.

Ash- Ok, but don't let the Dragon Force touch you. I've seen what it can do…once in Unova…and once in my dreams…

Misty- Dreams?

Ash- I'm not sure, but I've been having dreams…where I'm Prince Calmly…and I'm fighting another prince riding a Lugia who wants the Dragon Force to destroy Kanto.

Ho-Oh- That was no dream. That was Master Calmly's memory of the night his brother, Lokk killed the king, mind controlled my best friend, Lugia, and released the Dragon Force from the machine.

Then Ash and Pikachu got on Ho-Oh's back and flew out to confront the Dragon Force. Richie and Gooey rode on Richie's Charizard, Zippo's back and flew after. Misty and Serena did the same while riding on Ash's Charizard.

Snide- Brave fool that Ash is. Alright people, let's get to work and get the Dragon Force sealed back underground before it does too much damage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ho-Oh's New Master**

(In the forest outside the castle)

The Dragon Force was moving through the forest, searching for whatever it can find as it began draining life out of the forest. The wild Poke'mon were fleeing and surprisingly among them…were Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Meowth- Just our ****ing luck! As soon as we find our way back to the castle after the twerp sent us blasting off…we get this shit draining life out of everything!

James- Couldn't the author have just had us land back in the Alola Region instead of using us for a comic relief to entertain the readers at our expense?

Jessie- Less talk, more running!

Suddenly, Meowth tripped and got his leg stuck on a branch.

Meowth- Hey, don't leave me here! Help me out!

Jessie and James ran back to try and help Meowth get his foot unstuck, but the Dragon Force had caught up to them and was about to engulf them.

Ash- Ho-Oh, safe guard!

Then a bright barrier appeared around Team Rocket, repelling the Dragon Force. When Jessie, James, and Meowth looked up, they saw Ash and Pikachu riding on Ho-Oh's back just above them.

Jessie- It's the twerp?

James- But that Poke'mon…th-th-that's Ho-Oh!

Meowth- The twerp actually found Ho-Oh in that castle?!

Ash- You're lucky I had Ho-Oh save you, but you three should be getting out of here!

Ho-Oh quickly swiped its claw at the branch around Meowth's leg and sliced it to pieces.

Meowth- Don't need to tell us twice!

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth ran away, almost Looney Tunes style. Richie and Gooey were flying close by on Zippo's back. But strangely enough, Gooey was holding a sign with his long tongue that read "That's All Folks" before winking to the readers.

Richie- What are you doing, Gooey?

Before Richie could turn his head to look at Gooey, Gooey pulled his tongue and the sign into his mouth and acted like nothing had happened. Meanwhile, on the ground level, Misty's Psyduck, Politoed, and Starmie were using water gun to try and keep the Dragon Force from reaching any of the wild Poke'mon that were fleeing. Serena was doing the same thing with her Sylveon's fairy wind.

Misty- If only Black Doom hadn't knocked out Gyarados…

Serena- Remember, we're not trying to beat the Dragon Force. We're trying to keep it from harming anyone until Snide can have that machine put the Dragon Force back in the ground.

Gooey used his tongue to lasso some of the wild Poke'mon that were close to the Dragon Force and pulled them out of harm's way while still riding on the back of Zippo with Richie and Sparky. A piece of the Dragon Force lunged at Misty and Psyduck, but they managed to move out of the way.

Misty- That was a little too close for comfort!

Psyduck- Psy Psy Psy…

Ash- Need a hand there, Misty?

Misty looked up and saw Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Rotom'dex and Ho-Oh flying just above where her and Serena were standing. Ash and Pikachu were riding Ho-Oh, but Charizard and Rotom'dex were flying close behind Ho-Oh.

Rotom'dex- That's strange. Censors are detecting a thought impulse. Is the Dragon Force…sentient…?

Ash- Either way, we can't let it hurt anyone! Pikachu, thunderbolt! Charizard, flamethrower! Ho-Oh- hyper beam!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUU!**

Charizard- (Roar)

Ho-Oh- Very well! Hyper beam!

The three Poke'mon attacks hit the Dragon Force and it actually recoiled. But it also made some kind of screeching sound. Gooey noticed this and opened that eyeball in his mouth again. Gooey had that eye look at the Dragon Force, but what he saw instantly made Gooey quiver in fear.

Richie- Gooey, is something wrong?

Gooey pointed at the Dragon Force with his tongue and Richie noticed it was acting strange.

Richie- Ash, I think the Dragon Force is about to do something!

Before Ash could take in Richie's words, the Dragon Force emerged back into the ground.

Serena- Did we beat it?

Ho-Oh- It couldn't be that easy. Not even Kyrin resealed the Dragon Force that quickly.

Then Ash saw a bright glow coming from the hole in the ground the Dragon Force sunk into.

Ash- Guys…I think we need to get some distance! NOW!

Misty and Serena returned their Poke'mon back to their poke'balls before getting back on Ash's Charizard's back. Then Ho-Oh, Charizard, and Zippo got as much distance as they could. Not long, the ground shook like crazy as a rainbow-colored aurora emerged from the ground as it formed into a huge blob of energy. It looked like it was made out of the Dragon Force, but it looked like a solid lifeform. It had a face and almost looked humanoid, even though it did look like a blob of rainbow gelatinases substance.

Misty- What the hell is that thing!?

Richie- I don't know!

Ash- Ho-Oh…is that the Dragon Force?!

Ho-Oh- I don't know! The Dragon Force did **NOT** do this the last time it got out!

Dragon Force Blob- (ROAR)

The Dragon Force Blob fired parts of its body at the forest and instantly dissolved all the trees and rocks that got snagged by it. Luckily, it didn't hit any Poke'mon or human that time.

Richie- Oh my! Gooey, hand me the phone! I need to contact Kyrin about this!

Gooey opened his mouth and a cell phone wrapped in Gooey's tongue came out of his mouth. Richie took the phone and quickly tried to dial a number. However, the Dragon Force Blob shot parts of his body again and Zippo was barely able to dodge. Unfortunately, the cell phone as snagged and dissolved by the Dragon Force Blob.

Richie- Shit! That was our only means of contacting Kyrin! How can we stop this thing without Kyrin telling us what to do?!

Ash- Who said I needed Kyrin to tell me how to stop this monster…

Richie- Ash…?

Ash- As a hero and member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, I'll fight to protect everything I care about! Charizard, take Serena and Misty and get out of here! Richie, you and Gooey use Zippo to get as far as you can as well!

Misty- And leave you to fight that monstrosity by yourself?!

Serena- We're not leaving you to do something that might get you killed!

Richie- And I can't abandon my best friend to save my skin. Besides, Kyrin would be furious at me and Gooey for ditching you like that.

Ho-Oh- It seems you know how to make the right friends, Ash.

Ash- Actually, I would say the right friends know how to make me who I am. I doubt I would be the trainer I am today without any of them to help me along my journey. Alright, Charizard!

Charizard- (Roar)

Ash- Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Ash activated his Keystone to Mega Evolve Charizard and while Misty and Serena were still on Charizard's back.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ho-Oh- Funny. That Charizardite X you used looks exactly like the same Charizardite X Master Calmly used for his Charizard. In fact, both your Pikachu and Charizard share similar traits to the Pikachu and Charizard Master Calmly had. (Mutters) I wonder if that's a coincidence…

Richie- Zippo, you too! Mega Evolve!

Then Richie activated his Keystone to Mega Evolve Zippo into Mega Charizard Y.

Mega Zippo- (ROAR)

Rotom'dex- Sorry, but I don't have the energy to recharge both yours and Richie's Z-Rings. I've only got on recharge in my systems right now.

Ash- That's ok, Rotom. Just keep your distance from that monster.

(Back inside the castle)

Snide, Brock, and Kiawe were still operating each control panel.

Snide- Ok…I've just connected those two wave frequencies…Brock, your screen should show a cross between two vibration waves. The green button on your left should light up shortly. Press it the second it does!

Then Brock saw the green button light up and he pressed his finger on it as soon as it did.

Snide- Good. We seem to be 85% through the security protocols for this machine. Shouldn't be long now before…what the…?!

Kiawe- Snide, is something wrong?

Snide- I'm not sure. It looks like the Dragon Force has been building its own power during all this time or something. I can't tell really, but it appears things are becoming more dangerous than we originally expected!

Brock- What should we do then?!

Snide- We should be focusing on continuing to shut this machine down! That's our highest priority! Without this machine on, the Dragon Force will go back to being sealed underground.

Kiawe- I'm starting to think it would be easier to just destroy it, since Black Doom and Poke'mon Hunter J took great care to not damage the thing.

Snide- (Sigh) Richie suggested the same thing when Kyrin gave us the briefing. If this machine is destroyed…something even worse would happen. Because this machine is linked to the Dragon Force's energy core, it would create an explosion that will take Kanto and at least three other countries with it. Why do you think Kyrin or Ho-Oh didn't destroy it after what happened 1,000 years ago? But back to the task at hand!

(Back outside the castle)

Ash and the others were still trying to keep the Dragon Force Blob from hurting anyone in the forest close to the castle. Most of the wild Poke'mon had already gotten at a safe distance, so all that was left was to battle the Dragon Force Blob.

Ash- Pikachu, electro ball! Charizard, fire blast! Ho-Oh, hurricane!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ho-Oh- Choke on this, you freak of nature!

The three Poke'mon attacks hit the Dragon Force Blob in the face and made it recoil a bit. It tried to reach out for Ho-Oh, but Richie and Gooey appeared behind it while riding Mega Zippo.

Richie- Sparky, electro web! Zippo, heatwave!

Sparky- Chu!

Mega Zippo- (ROAR)

At the same time, Gooey opened the eye in his mouth again and fired a bolt of black lightning. The attacks hit the Dragon Force Blob from behind and that made it turn around.

Dragon Force Blob- (ROAR)

Before it could try and attack Mega Zippo, Mega Charizard was flying directly above it.

Misty- Psyduck, water pulse!

Serena- Sylveon, fairy wind!

Psyduck- Psy..DUCK!

Sylveon- Sylveon!

The Poke'mon attacks knocked the Dragon Force Block back a few steps, but when it tried to attack Mega Charizard since Misty and Serena were still riding Mega Charizard, something attacked it from below.

Jessie- Mimikyu, shadow ball!

James- Mareanie, sludge bomb!

Mimikyu- (Hiss)

Mareanie- Mareanie!

The two Poke'mon attacks hit the Dragon Force Block and the monster was looking around wondering where that attack came from. Ash and Ho-Oh looked down and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth hiding in a batch of trees that were still left standing in the forest.

Ash- Team Rocket…again…

Ho-Oh- Not every day that a hero actually gets help from their so-called foes.

Jessie- Get this straight, twerp! We want this thing gone as much as you do!

James- And once this monster has been dealt with, we're going back to being enemies!

Meowth- And we will be claiming that Pikachu and that Ho-Oh from you one of these days!

Ho-Oh- Are they always like this?

Ash- More or less, Ho-Oh.

Rotom'dex- Hey, I think the Dragon Force monster is disoriented. With all these attacks from multiple angles, it completely confused!

Ash- And this might be our time to strike! Richie, let's try a double Z-Move!

Richie- Sure thing!

Ash- Pikachu!

Richie- Sparky!

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika!

Ash and Richie at the same time- Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

The two Z-Moves merged into one as they were launched at the Dragon Force Blob. When the Dragon Force Blob saw the two Z-Moves fused into one, it had already hit its body. It tried to push it back, but the Z-Moves from both Pikachu and Sparky had proven to be stronger than the monster expected. Eventually, the two Z-Moves created a mushroom cloud explosion and knocked the Dragon Force Blob to the ground. It was kneeling and struggling to get itself back up.

Serena- Did we do it this time?

Misty- I think so this time, Serena!

Psyduck- Psy Psy Psy!

But just as everyone thought they had won, Ash noticed a small spark of energy building up from the Dragon Force Blob's body, like it was building up power the way Tabuu charges his strongest attack.

Ash- Everyone! It's about to attack again!

Unfortunately, Ash didn't warn everyone fast enough. A huge burst of energy was blasted all around from the Dragon Force Blob's body and it knocked everyone to the ground. Including knocking Ho-Oh, Mega Charizard, Mega Zippo, and Rotom'dex out of the sky. It was also bad, because Ash and Pikachu were still riding Ho-Oh, Misty and Serena were still riding Mega Charizard, and Richie and Gooey were still riding Mega Zippo. They all survived the landing, but it definitely wasn't a pleasant landing. Because Ho-Oh was literally the largest thing that fell to the ground, the Dragon Force Blob focused its attention on him first. It pointed its finger at Ho-Oh before it extended and launched for Ho-Oh like a missile. Ash managed to get up and saw Ho-Oh was about to be attacked.

Ash- Oh no! Ho-Oh!

Without hesitation, Ash rushed to Ho-Oh. Pikachu and Mega Charizard, who landed close to where Ash landed, got their heads up and saw Ash rushing towards Ho-Oh.

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ho-Oh was coming to when he looked up and saw the Dragon Force Blob shooting its finger at him. But then, Ash literally jumped in the way.

Ho-Oh- Ash, what are you doing?!

Ash- **PROTECTING YOU!**

Then the Dragon Force Blob's finger struck Ash in the chest and was beginning to drain Ash's life energy.

Ho-Oh- **ASH! NOOOO!**

Suddenly, seeing Ash's action brought back a painful memory for Ho-Oh.

(Ho-Oh's flashback 1,000 years ago)

A prince who looked like Ash was riding Ho-Oh and they appear to be battling Tabuu at Shooting Star Summit.

Prince who looked like Ash- Quickly, before he tries to go after Marco while he's down again! Pikachu, thunderbolt! Ho-Oh, hyper beam!

Prince's Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUU!**

Ho-Oh- As you command, Master Calmly!

The two Poke'mon attacks hit Tabuu from the right when they thought he wasn't looking. However, Tabuu was nowhere to be seen when the smoke cleared.

Prince who looked like Ash- Where'd Tabuu go?!

Then Tabuu instantly appeared directly in front of the Prince who looked like Ash.

Tabuu- You'll have to do better than that to strike at my blindside, your majesty!

Tabuu slapped Ho-Oh in the face and knocked him to the ground, also knocking the Prince who looked like Ash and his Pikachu off of Ho-Oh's back and to the ground.

Tabuu- But I'm also not fond of sneak attacks like that! So let me teach you what I do to those that try and get the jump on me when they think I'm not looking!

Then these rainbow-colored wings appeared on Tabuu's body.

Tabuu- So long, Prince Calmly! Don't worry, I'll send Marco and the rest of those ****ing fools to join you shortly after!

Then a huge burst of energy was launched from Tabuu's body, but Ho-Oh immediately got back up and used his body to shield the prince who looked like Ash and his Pikachu.

Prince who looked like Ash- Ho-Oh, what the hell are you doing?!

Ho-Oh- **PROTECTING YOU!**

(End of Ho-Oh's flashback and back to the fight against the Dragon Force Blob)

Ho-Oh- NO! It will not happen again!

Then Ho-Oh fired hyper beam at the finger and got the Dragon Force Blob off of Ash. But Ash was feeling really weak and most of his life energy was drained.

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash was about to drop to the ground, but Ho-Oh caught him in his wing and gently laid him on the ground.

Ho-Oh- Ash…why…?!

Ash weakly smiled at Ho-Oh while he struggled to get the words he wanted to say out.

Ash- Y…you're…my…y frie…iend…Ho…Oh…Do I…need…an..other…reason…

Then Ash lost consciousness and slipped into a coma. Pikachu and Mega Charizard rushed to Ash as fast as they could. Richie, Gooey, Serena, Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth also rushed to see if Ash was alright.

Ho-Oh- …Ash…

Ho-Oh looked at Pikachu and Mega Charizard.

Ho-Oh- Pikachu, Charizard, we still have a chance to stop this monster, but I need you to lend me your power! Pikachu, strike me with you 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt! And Charizard, your blast burn!

Pikachu- Pika?!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ho-Oh- Don't worry, you won't hurt me! Trust me, I have a plan! Just hit me with those two attacks!

Pikachu and Mega Charizard were confused at first, but they did as Ho-Oh instructed. Rotom'dex recharged Ash's Z-Ring, however, it was Richie who performed the stance for a Z-Move.

Richie- Ok, filling in for Ash! Pikachu, 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUU!**

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu's Z-Move and Mega Charizard's blast burn engulfed Ho-Oh and he was surrounded in both flames and electricity.

Ho-Oh- Thank you both…now for the final touch! Sacred fire!

Then Ho-Oh's body was surrounded by the flames of his own attack. But what was really a surprise was Ho-Oh's sacred fire absorbed the energy from Mega Charizard's blast burn and Pikachu's 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt.

Meowth- Hey, what's going on?!

Richie- So that's what Ho-Oh was planning! He's using the power of Pikachu and Charizard's attacks to booster his sacred fire! Clever move.

Without hesitation, Ho-Oh flew into the air and charged for the Dragon Force Blob with sacred fire.

Ho-Oh- This is for Ash, you ****ing abomination! This is from me and his Poke'mon!

The Dragon Force Blob fired its own energy at Ho-Oh, but it didn't stop Ho-Oh or slow him down in the slightest. Ho-Oh flew right into the Dragon Force Blob and unleashed all that energy he had build after absorbing Pikachu and Mega Charizard's attacks. Then a bright light was shinning from inside the Dragon Force Blob as it engulfed the monster and covered the entire forest. When the light faded, all the life force that the Dragon Force drained was returning to the forest as the trees began to regrow. Ho-Oh was barely standing after that and was struggling not to collapse to the ground. However, a smaller version of the Dragon Force Blob weakly slithered out of the ground.

Ho-Oh- Back for more…? I'll defeat you as many times as it takes…in order to protect him…

But before the Dragon Force Blob could attack, it began to lose its glow as it began sinking back into the ground.

Jessie- Where did it go?

Richie- Snide, Brock, and Kiawe! They must've deactivated the machine!

James- What machine?

Richie- Sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it and give you ideas to be tampering with things you shouldn't be in the first place.

Ash- (Cough) … (GAPS)

Serena- Is Ash gonna be ok?

Misty- He took a heavy blow defending Ho-Oh there.

Then Ho-Oh approached Ash again.

Pikachu- Pikachu…?

Ho-Oh- I might be exhausted from destroying that monster…but I can help. This helped restore Ash and Pikachu on the day they left Pallet Town. I'm sure giving Ash a sample of my energy will restore him again.

Ho-Oh gently tapped one of his claws to Ash's forehead and Ash's body began to glow for a split second.

(Ash's dream)

Ash had woken up, but he didn't know where he was. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was what looked like the vastness of outer space. What looked like stars in the night sky were everywhere. Ash rubbed his head and stood to his feet. But as soon as Ash stood up, he saw someone standing before him. This person had a face that looked very much like Ash's face, except he was dressed like a prince. Also, he had a yellow glowing aura surrounding his body.

Ash- What the…who are…

Prince who looked like Ash- Please…take care of Ho-Oh…

Not only was Ash surprised by his words, but surprised that this stranger both looked like him and had the exact same voice as him. But before Ash could say anything else, the prince who looked like Ash burst into streams of light before fading.

(Back in the forest)

Ash was slowly regaining consciousness as he saw Misty, Brock, Serena, Kiawe, Richie, Gooey, Snide, Jessie, James, Meowth, Rotom'dex, Pikachu, Charizard, and Ho-Oh standing around him.

Pikachu- **PIKA PI!**

Pikachu jumped onto Ash and hugged his face while crying at the same time.

Misty- Ash, please don't do that again! We almost thought we lost you!

Ash- Sorry…(groan)…guess I'm still not feeling better after all that…I feel so light headed…

Ho-Oh- Good that you will recover from this little adventure…

Ho-Oh turned around and began walking away. It took most of Ash's strength, but he managed to sit up and call out to Ho-Oh.

Ash- Ho-Oh…wait…you're leaving…

Ho-Oh- I wouldn't say…leaving…Ash Ketchum…You and Master Calmly are very much alike…in more ways than you actually realize…

Ash- What do you mean, Ho-Oh?

Ho-Oh- There will come a time when you will need my strength again. When that time comes…I shale return to fight by your side. No matter when or where, I will come to your aid to help you and the Mario's fight back against Tabuu, just like I did all those years ago. Until then…take care…Master Ash!

Ash- What…?!

Pikachu- Pika pi…?!

Charizard- (Roar)

Ash- Me…your…

Before Ash could finish, Ho-Oh smiled at Ash one last time before taking off into the air and flying away.

Meowth- Well that's just ****ing great! Now the twerp has Ho-Oh at his command!

James- How are we supposed to do any evil schemes does with a powerhouse Poke'mon like that used against us?!

Ash- Don't worry, Team Rocket…Ho-Oh said he'd return only when I needed him…and I don't think I need Ho-Oh when I'm up against you…

Jessie- Are you mocking us, twerp?!

Ash- Right now…I'm really tired…and want to rest…

(Later that day back at the castle)

Ash was walking out of the castle with a crutch under one arm. Ash was having trouble walking or moving at all after what had happened. Misty, Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, Professor Oak, and Professor Kukui were standing outside the castle entrance ready to leave. However, Professor Oak and Professor Kukui were have in conversation with Kyrin who was also there first.

Professor Oak- And to think, they could've been hurt because of this whole thing you've set up!

Kyrin- I know! My bad! But that's why I came. After Richie, Snide, and Gooey told me what happened, I figured the only suitable course of action was to come and apologize face to face. I was expecting Ho-Oh to judge Ash if he was worthy. I wasn't expecting two of my brother's followers to show up and reawaken the Dragon Force. I a sure as hell didn't know the Dragon Force could do something like that. I just hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and know that I would never put Ash or anyone in that much danger on purpose.

Kyrin politely bowed to Professor Oak and Professor Kukui. The rest of Ash's friend were looking at Kyrin while he was still talking to Professor Oak and Professor Kukui.

Lillie- I have to say, Kyrin's not at all what I expected for a god. He's a real gentleman and he treats and talks to us mortals as if we were equals. I'm honestly surprised someone like him could be related to someone like Tabuu.

Lana- Oh yeah? I can't believe I'm related to someone like Sarah and Harper…

Bonnie quickly ran up to Ash and almost knocked Ash off of his crutch he was using to balance on.

Bonnie- Ash, is it true you met Ho-Oh?! Is it true you're Ho-Oh's new master?!

Clemont- Bonnie, let's give Ash some space. He's barely able to move at all after what he's been through.

Sophocles- To be honest, if you were really Ho-Oh's master, you would have Ho-Oh in a poke'ball like the rest of your Poke'mon.

Misty- Maybe it's for the best this way. I mean, if Ash had Ho-Oh in a poke'ball and could use him whenever, Ash would basically never lose another Poke'mon battle. How many trainers' Poke'mon can take on a Poke'mon like Ho-Oh? Little lone survive one hit from Ho-Oh?

Ash- I guess you have a point, Misty. But to think…me…the master of a legendary Poke'mon like Ho-Oh…that is a lot to take in.

Mallow- And his previous master was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. That can't be a coincidence, Ash. Prince Calmly has got to be your ancestor. Like how Mario's ancestor was the leader of that team.

Ash- You still think I'm related to Calmly, Ho-Oh's previous master?

Kiawe- I'll admit, we don't have any official evidence to confirm that, but based off of what we've learned during our trip to this castle, it's very likely. There has to be some reason Ho-Oh would be interested in you out of all the Trainers in Kanto or why he came to you on the first day of your Poke'mon journey.

Ash- I think if I was related to Prince Calmly, Tabuu would've mentioned something during all the times we've fought against him…but then again…the Tabuu rarely talks about any member from the original team other than Mario's ancestor.

Brock- Perhaps you should ask Kyrin. I'm sure he knows.

Ash- Good idea. I think I will.

Ash managed to limp up to Kyrin, Professor Oak, and Professor Kukui. When Kyrin noticed Ash, he gave him a nervous smile.

Kyrin- Oh…uh…hi, Ash! Uh…how are you feeling?

Ash- I'm fine, Kyrin. You don't need to blame yourself for what happened. I just need to rest for a bit and I'll be fight Tabuu's forces again in no time. How's your arm?

Kyrin- Actually, Ty made it better than how Dyntos originally designed it. And believe it or not, when Dyntos heard about how much better Ty made one of his original creations, he tried to offer Ty a job. But as to be expected, Ty prefers to keep his job of keeping the peace in Australia.

Ash- Good for Ty. Kyrin…am I related to Prince Calmly?

Kyrin- You mean other Poke'mon Trainer that helped the original Super Mario Brothers defeat my brother? I remember him. And I will say, you two do have a lot in common. You're both Poke'mon Trainers that are part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, deemed worthy to be Ho-Oh's master, and you're both willing to do crazy life risking stunts to protect Poke'mon. Prince Calmly almost got decapitated trying to protect his Lucario once.

Ash- Yes…but is Prince Calmly my…

Before Ash could finish, Kyrin's smartphone began ringing an alarm.

Kyrin- Oh ****!

Ash- What's wrong?

Kyrin- It's my father. Ever since he found out I was still alive, he's hardly giving me any breathing room. The Lord of the Universe is worried that something might happen to me…again. And because of that, he's been saying I have to return home before a specific time every day. Seriously, I'm starting to miss all those times I was hiding in the shadows without anyone spotting me.

Ash- And yet you're still wearing that black cloak.

Kyrin handed Ash a card of some sort.

Kyrin- Anyway, I gotta get going. Here's my number if want to talk to me again. Sorry about what happened with the Dragon Force, but congratulations on passing Ho-Oh's test.

The End

Epilogue

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Poke'mon Hunter J and Black Doom were on their knees in front of Tabuu, who seemed surprisingly in a better mood than they were expecting.

Black Doom- Our apologies, Master Tabuu! We managed to turn on the machine in the castle just as you instructed…

Poke'mon Hunter J- But Ash was also at Prince Calmly's castle. And to make things worse, he not only resealed the Dragon Force, but…

Tabuu- Has acquired Ho-Oh's approval to be his master. I already knew that. I've been watching you both since you left Subspace.

Poke'mon Hunter J- And you're not angry about how bad we failed?

Tabuu- On the contrary…I'd say your success more than makes up for it!

Then Tabuu pulls his right arm from behind his back and what Poke'mon Hunter J and Black Doom saw was what looked like the right arm of a Caucasian man.

Black Doom- What the…?!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Tabuu…what happened to your arm?

Tabuu- You mean this? Say hello to 83% of my full power. That's right, I'm above 80% now. You see, your real objective was not to activate the Dragon Force, but to free a small piece of myself that was trapped inside that machine. Turning it on freed it and allowed it to return to me. And because that you managed to do that, I'll let the rest of your failures from this mission slide…this time.

Black Doom- Uh…ok…

Tabuu- Now go. You've both earned the rest of the day to yourselves.

Black Doom (whispers to Poke'mon Hunter J)- Strange seeing Tabuu acting nice for a change.

Poke'mon Hunter J (whispers to Black Doom)- I know. It's like he's a different person.

After Poke'mon Hunter J and Black Doom leave the room, Tabuu pulls out a book and hold it in front of his face.

Tabuu- Ok…where to go next?

Tabuu casts a seeker spell and the book began flipping through its pages. It stopped on a picture of a white hedgehog who looked like Sonic. This white hedgehog was also wearing a cyan blue scarf around his neck and it appeared the seven Chaos Emeralds were surrounding this white hedgehog's body.

Tabuu- So the former god, Chaos the Hedgehog is next? Very well. Infinite!

Then Infinite teleported into the room and in front of Tabuu.

Infinite- You called for me, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- I have a little task for you. There is an A Ranked god who is imprisoned in an underground tomb for the last 1,000 years for attempting to murder my father and for framing another god for his crimes after his assassination attempt failed. His tomb is in Mobius. I want you to lure Doctor Eggman to where this underground tomb is located.


End file.
